En Busca del Cisne Oscuro
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Emma Swan desapareció hace casi un año tras haber absorbido la Oscuridad del Espectro, nadie ha hallado ninguna pista, hasta que algo que ocurrió en Arendelle durante el Festival del Solsticio de Invierno advierte a Ariel de ir por Regina y compañía para que averigüen que sucedió.
1. I

**_Disclaimer:_** _Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, todos los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Disney y ABC._

* * *

 **I**

 **Te Encontraremos, Emma**

* * *

El sol emergía lentamente y sus rayos tocaban el pintoresco y tranquilo Pueblo de Storybrooke cuando una pareja salía del mar, muy apresurada.

─ ¡Ariel! ¡Detente!

─No lo haré, Eric. Tenemos que decirles lo que vimos allá. ─Replicaba la chica caminando rápidamente por la Playa.

─Sí. Pero no sabemos si lo que pasó tiene que ver con nuestra misión.

─De todas maneras hay que decirles.

─ ¿Y darles falsas esperanzas? ─Contestaba Eric tomando a Ariel del brazo.

─Yo no creo que sean falsas esperanzas. Confía en mí, Eric. Algo dentro de mí me dice que lo que pasó en Arendelle tiene que ver con Emma.

─Entonces tómate tu tiempo, son las 7 a.m., vamos a mi casa a cambiarnos y a secarnos, recuerda que acabamos de salir del agua.

─Está bien, te sigo.

Ambos salieron de la Playa y fueron rumbo a la casa del Príncipe, para después ir con Snow, Charming y los demás y contarles su descubrimiento.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Hace Nueve Meses**

El ambiente era confuso y turbio, Emma había desaparecido en medio de un vórtice de Oscuridad, la Daga del Espectro tenía grabado su nombre, ella los había salvado a todos y pagó un alto precio por ello.

Los cinco quedaron atónitos ante lo acontecido, sobre todo Killian tras la declaración de Amor de Swan.

Snow soltó a su amado esposo y caminó con dirección a la Daga. Al llegar a ella, la recogió y tomó en sus manos, acto seguido, la alzó y con lágrimas en los ojos hizo algo que jamás pensó.

─ ¡Emma Swan! ¡Yo te invoco! ¡Manifiéstate Ser Oscuro!

─Snow…

Ella observó a su alrededor buscando el lugar exacto en el cual su hija aparecería al haber sido convocada con ese horrible artefacto, pero Emma jamás apareció.

─ ¡Emma Swan! ¡Te encontraremos! Lo prometo. ─Gritó al viento con la esperanza de que su hija la escuchara.

Snow dejó caer la Daga y lloró desconsolada, Charming se acercó a ella y la abrazó, juntos derramaron todas las lágrimas contenidas en esos instantes por haber perdido a su hija de nuevo y al notar que las cosas horribles que hicieron en el pasado no habían servido de nada y que al final la Salvadora se volvió a la Oscuridad.

─ ¡Mamá! ¿Qué ocurre?

─Henry… ─Contestaba Regina con un hilo de voz.

─ ¿Dónde está…, Emma? ¿Dónde está mamá?

─Escucha cariño, debes saber que lo que hizo fue para salvarnos a todos.

─No entiendo nada, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Por qué mis abuelos están llorando?

─Será mejor que vayas con ellos, te necesitan más que nunca.

El niño caminó hasta ellos y vio la Daga del Espectro en el suelo con el nombre de su madre en ella. Por instinto, Henry dio un paso atrás sin creer que el nombre de _Emma Swan_ estuviera escrito ahí. Él siempre supo que los Héroes hacían sacrificios y entendía el gran precio que tuvo que pagar su madre para mantenerlos a salvo de esa Oscuridad tan poderosa y dañina. Poco a poco se acercó a sus abuelos y se fundió a ellos en un abrazo. Todos ellos sabían que ella estaba bien y que nada le pasaría, que ella daría una buena batalla para no sucumbir a la Oscuridad del Espectro, pero aun así, el saberla desaparecida era algo muy doloroso.

─ ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está Gold? ─Preguntaba Grumpy.

─No es buen momento, Enano ─espetaba Regina─. Lo único que debes saber es que estamos a salvo del Espectro.

Los gritos de Snow se escuchaban por todo el Pueblo, lo que ocasionó que los habitantes de Storybrooke salieran a ver la conmoción, a lo que la Alcaldesa solo les pidió que se retiraran a sus casas, diciéndoles que pronto sabrían lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Cuando todos se iban, Killian corrió y tomó la Daga, después solo salió huyendo haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Regina y Robin.

* * *

─No puedo creer que ya haya pasado casi un año. ─Comentaba August.

─Creo que ninguno de nosotros. No es posible que nadie haya encontrado alguna pista en todo este tiempo.

─ ¿No tienes nada que decir Snow?

─ ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que decir algo?

─Pues, dijiste hace 3 meses que te visitó en un sueño, ¿acaso ya no volvió a hacerlo?

─Emma dijo que no controlaba bien sus nuevos poderes y que le costaba trabajo hacer contacto con alguno de nosotros.

─Empiezo a dudar que ella haya hablado contigo en realidad.

─ ¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo tan importante como eso?

─Yo no digo que mientas, pero por lo que nos contaste, tu sueño era bastante ambiguo como para ser algo creado por ella en tu cabeza. ─Replicaba Regina.

─Entonces, volvemos a dónde estábamos, no tenemos nada. ─Agregaba Bella.

─Además, todavía no encontramos alguna forma de quitarle la Oscuridad del Espectro.

─Vaya que me sorprende su optimismo.

─Regina, tómalo con calma ─decía Robin─, es normal que no tengan muchos ánimos, sé lo que ellos sienten y tú deberías saberlo también.

─Lo entiendo pero por más que no lo quieran aceptar, Emma es un problema.

─No creo que haya un problema con nuestra hija. ─Respondía David.

─Yo creo que sí, el Espectro siempre será un problema. Solo mira todo lo que hizo Rumplestiltskin.

─ ¡Snow! ¿Estás aquí?

Todos miraron a Ariel justo en la puerta de la Cafetería de la Abuelita esa mañana, ella se veía muy emocionada por lo que estaba a punto de contarles.

─Aquí estoy Ariel, tranquila, ¿por qué tanta emoción?

─Tenemos algo que decirles. De acuerdo, aquí voy. El día de ayer pasó algo muy extraño en Arendelle. No estamos seguros de que fue con exactitud pero creemos que tiene que ver con Emma.

─ ¿Qué? ─Preguntaban todos sorprendidos.

─Así es ─proseguía Eric─. Como a eso de las 10 p.m., todas las luces de las velas del Festival se apagaron y se escuchó un estruendo en el cielo, una luz nos cegó a todos en la Plaza de Armas, momentos después todo volvió a la normalidad. Antes de abandonar Arendelle, hablamos con varios Aldeanos y uno que otro Guardia, pero nadie vio lo que pasó.

─ ¿Por qué no se quedaron a preguntarles a más personas?

─De nada serviría si ninguno vio algo más, ¿no lo crees Regina?

─Entonces vinieron aquí sin nada útil, Sirena.

─No es cierto, verán. Esta es la primera pista con sentido que hemos tenido desde que nos fuimos.

─ ¿Y cuáles fueron las otras pistas?

─No son muy útiles, casi siempre resultaron ser Monstruos de alguno de los Reinos, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que hay otra pista posiblemente útil.

─ ¡¿Y cuál es!?

─En cada Reino que visitábamos había una clase de rumor que hablaba de un Demonio, un Ser que llegaba a las Aldeas y arrancaba los Corazones de todo el que lo enfrentaba. Pero cuando llegamos a Arendelle no escuchamos nada sobre eso, como si ese Demonio no atacase ahí todavía. Sé que lo que les estoy diciendo tal vez no sea lo que ustedes han estado esperando desde que me ofrecí a buscar a Emma, pero al menos ya es algo más de lo que tenían hace unas horas y sé también que tengo razón en creer que ese estruendo en el cielo Arendelliano no fue algo natural. Creo que fue provocado por algo o alguien que entraba a nuestro mundo.

─Ariel, agradezco que hayas venido a contarnos esto, pero no sé si sea suficiente. ¿Por qué no vuelves a nuestro mundo a averiguar más sobre el estruendo y ese Demonio? ─Comentaba Snow.

─ ¿Es en serio? ¿Tú? La que siempre habla de tener esperanza. A la que no le importaba si algo fuese ambiguo y siempre descubría el porqué. ¿Estás pidiendo más pruebas? ¿Dónde quedó tu fe? ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Eh? Esta es la primera pista en meses, ¿y ustedes le dan la espalda?

─Discúlpanos si no estamos tan entusiasmados como tú Regina. Tenemos miedo de que no sea cierto. Amamos a Emma y la queremos de vuelta, pero estamos asustados.

─No es que me moleste, pero ¿por qué estás entusiasmada por esto? ─exclamaba Snow─ Según recuerdo, siempre trataste de sacarla de tu vida.

─Porque como lo dije antes, Emma es un problema. Además, ella es la única amiga que he tenido en mucho tiempo y me siento en deuda con ella, salvó mi vida, y no solo a mí, nos salvó a todos. ¡Vamos! No podemos darle la espalda a quien nos ayudó a alcanzar nuestros finales felices. Llegó el momento de que la Salvadora sea salvada, y bueno, si ustedes no quieren hacer nada no importa, no necesito su compañía. Sirena, vámonos.

─Regina, espera ─interrumpía David─. Tengo que confesarte que sí estoy muy asustado de ver en lo que Emma se convirtió, lo he estado desde el momento en que se fue, no he dejado de pensar en eso, sin embargo, tampoco quiero perderla para siempre.

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir, David?

─Voy contigo, Regina.

─Y Yo ─decía Henry─. No trates de impedirlo mamá, porque sabes que iré de todos modos.

─Es más que obvio que no te lo voy a impedir. Y tú Snow, ¿qué dices?

─Cuando Emma vino a verme en el sueño, ella junto a mis padres me dieron una gran lección; no perder la esperanza. Por 3 meses aguardé ansiosa a que mi hija volviera a comunicarse conmigo, puesto que me aseguró que nos veríamos muy pronto. Ahora, no quería creer que esto estuviera pasando, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar a estas alturas, aun así, yo le prometí a Emma que la encontraríamos y no puedo faltar a esa promesa.

─Tomaré eso como un sí. Dicho todo esto, pues, ¿qué estamos esperando?

─Solo hay un problema. Yo esperaba que ustedes tuvieran Habichuelas Mágicas o alguna especie de Portal, porque yo solo puedo transportar a una persona a la vez.

─ ¡Estupendo! ¿Y hasta ahora nos lo dices? ─Espetaba Regina.

─Majestad, creo que las Hadas y yo podemos hacer una especie de poción potencializadora para que todos puedan viajar con la Sirena.

─ ¿En serio Azul? ─Preguntaba Snow.

─Sí. Pero temo que tardaremos un poco en hacerla.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo?

─No lo sé todavía.

─Me ofrezco a ayudarles. ─Exclamaba Regina.

─Y yo. ─Agregaba Maléfica.

─No se ofendan, pero nosotras no usamos Magia Oscura.

─Ni nosotras, ¿qué dices Mal? Creo que tanto tú como yo somos capaces de usar Magia de Luz.

─Pienso lo mismo, entonces, ¿podemos ayudar?

─Sean Bienvenidas.

─No es que me queje, pero creo que necesitarán un transporte en el Bosque Encantado. ─Comentaba August.

─ ¿Y el Jolly Roger? ─Preguntaba Will.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que ese hombre va a querer cooperar Will? ¿Acaso has olvidado todas las veces que lo hemos sacado de The Rabbit Hole estos últimos meses? Garfio está completamente perdido.

─Pues, yo voy a cambiar eso, ¿me acompañan Caballeros?

─Lo haremos solo para evitar que ese ebrio te golpee. ─Contestaba Will.

─Vámonos.

─Esperen. Voy con ustedes.

─De acuerdo August, tenemos que llevar a un Pirata a rehabilitación.

* * *

 **Arendelle**

 **Hace unas horas**

─ ¿Qué rayos habrá sido eso?

─Anna, será mejor que regreses aquí, vas a pescar un resfriado.

─Lo siento hermanita, pero la única que pesca resfriados aquí eres tú.

─Muy graciosa, pero en serio ya métete que empieza a hacer frío.

─Sí, ya voy, es solo que no dejo de pensar en esa cosa llena de Oscuridad.

─ ¿A dónde crees que se dirigía? ─Preguntaba Elsa saliendo a la Terraza.

─Al Bosque Encantado, eso es seguro. Tal vez sea Rumplestiltskin que volvió de Storybrooke.

─Lo que haya sido, ya no está. Vuelve adentro, no te preocupes Anna, algo me dice que muy pronto sabremos que fue en realidad.

* * *

─Robin, ¿puedes recordarme por qué no le quitamos el Garfio ayer?

─En realidad sí se lo quitamos, pero él te golpeó y te lo quitó. Luego yo lo golpeé con una silla y lo dejamos dormido en el Muelle.

─ ¿Fue cuándo se cayó al agua no?

─Sí.

─Vaya, sí que han tenido sus experiencias con Garfio. ─Comentaba David entre risas.

─Dejó de ser divertido la tercera vez que se nos cayó.

─Como sea. Será mejor que entremos, quiero causarle una buena impresión al joven Killian Jones.

─Bien August, entremos.


	2. II

**II**

 **El Capitán Destrozado**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Nueve Meses Antes**

Emma se había ido, pero todo debía seguir en el Pueblo, después de lo ocurrido, entre Regina y David llevaron a Snow a su apartamento, la recostaron en su cama y el Hombre de Honor se fue junto con la Reina a la casa de ésta.

Mientras tanto, Will Scarlett ayudaba a Bella a recostar a Rumple en la cama de la tienda ya que los Enanos se habían llevado el cuerpo sin vida del Aprendiz.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─Sí. Creo que sí lo estoy.

─ ¿Y crees que él esté bien? ─Preguntaba la Sota señalando a Rumple con la mirada.

─ ¿Rumple? Sí, él es fuerte aunque ni siquiera sea capaz de darse cuenta de ello.

─Bueno, eso espero, por su bien y el tuyo.

─Oye, Will, quiero hablar contigo.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

─Tengo que decirte la verdad, yo todavía lo amo, y no quiero romper tu Corazón, pero lo nuestro no puede seguir.

─ ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

─Sí, así es. ¿Te encuentras bien?

─No te preocupes ─contestaba Will con una sonrisa─, estoy bien, de todos modos y aunque se escuche un poco grosero, no esperaba tener algo más contigo, porque aunque no lo quiera aceptar y que esa persona no siente lo mismo, mi Corazón le pertenece a ella. Aun así, espero que podamos ser amigos de aquí en adelante.

─Gracias por entender Will. Y claro que seguimos siendo amigos.

─Eres afortunada de tener a alguien que te demuestre su Amor, aunque Gold se deja seducir por el poder y la Oscuridad, es verdad que te ama.

─Lo sé.

─Me voy. Buenas noches Bella.

─Buenas noches Will.

 ** _Mientras tanto con los Charming…_**

─ ¿De veras quieres quedarte aquí Henry? Puedes dormir con Regina si así lo deseas.

─No. No quiero hacerlo esta noche, ustedes me necesitan más. ¿Cómo está la Abuela?

─No para de llorar, espero que pueda dormir, aunque lo dudo de verdad.

Henry subió rumbo a su cama, al pasar enfrente de la de su madre y ver su Chaqueta Roja sobre de ella no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su ser.

Al paso de unas horas, el chico consiguió dormirse pero sus abuelos no. Snow dejó de llorar, sin embargo, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, David estaba sentado en el sofá con un vaso de brandy en sus manos, mirando fijamente a la cuna de Neal, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

La mañana siguiente comenzaba como cualquier otra en Storybrooke hasta que, en la Mansión del Hechicero, un chispazo hizo aparecer una misteriosa puerta en el Salón de donde salió una persona muy especial.

* * *

 **El Presente**

─Pues, mientras David y los demás van por el Capitán Delineador, nosotras pongamos manos a la obra, Ariel, tú vienes con nosotras.

─Yo iré a la Biblioteca a intentar averiguar un poco sobre el Demonio del que hablan y por un viejo mapa de Arendelle que tengo guardado.

─Bella, voy contigo. ─Decía Henry.

─Pues vámonos.

Todos salieron de la Cafetería dejando sola a Snow confundida con su hijo de nueve meses en brazos.

Ruby observó todo desde la barra, y cuando todos se marcharon, se acercó a su vieja amiga para tranquilizarla.

─Todo estará bien Snow, no te preocupes.

─Cuando Emma apareció en mi sueño no quería creerlo, parecía todo tan irreal y tenía miedo, pensé que si era ella tal vez ya estaría muerta. Pero en el momento que me dijo que trataba de controlar sus nuevos poderes me sentí aliviada. Han pasado tres meses y no la volví a ver. ¿Qué crees que signifique? ¿Todo lo ideó mi mente? ¿Ella me recordará?

─Entiendo que has esperado esto desde que todo comenzó, es normal que tengas dudas ahora, pero, por cómo me lo contaste la primera vez, para mí, tu sueño tuvo una mezcla de ilusión y realidad y yo creo que la realidad fue la presencia de Emma en tu mente. Recuerda que ella siempre estará contigo, yo sé en mis adentros que ella está bien, que sigue siendo la Emma Swan que todos queremos y amamos. Solo recuerda lo que te dije antes, por Neal.

─Por Neal. Gracias Ruby, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me has hecho falta.

Snow y Ruby poco a poco recuperaban el tiempo perdido en el que se distanciaron. Las Hadas tomaban sus muestras de Ariel para comenzar con la Poción que haría que el Jolly Roger traspasara los mundos y así llegar a esa inhóspita tierra desconocida por la mayoría, llamada Arendelle.

─ ¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda en Google Henry?

─Sigo buscando, pero no he obtenido muchos resultados fructíferos para "Demonio Arranca Corazones", ¿y tú abue…, Bella?

─Tampoco he encontrado nada. Temo que el único Demonio Arranca Corazones que conocía era Cora.

─Será mejor que mi madre no te escuche o podría arrancarte el Corazón por insultar a la suya.

─Muy gracioso Henry. ─Contestaba Bella soltando una carcajada.

─Bella, ¿Por qué tienes un mapa de Arendelle?

─Pues, porque mucho antes de hacer el trato con tu abuelo, fui a ver a los Trolls Roca para recuperar los últimos momentos de mi madre, y durante mi viaje conocí a Anna, la hermana de Elsa.

─ ¿Y cómo es Arendelle?

─Es un lugar muy pacífico, tranquilo y bonito. Todos sus Ciudadanos viven felices y en paz, debo agregar que ellos adoran demasiado a Elsa y a Anna.

─ ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Apuesto que sería genial tener tu compañía, además pienso que ya que conoces Arendelle serías de gran ayuda.

─Me encantaría Henry, pero esta vez, creo que mi lugar está aquí cuidando a tu abuelo hasta que despierte.

* * *

Ruby abría con cuidado la puerta y se encontró en un lugar que desconocía por completo, al salir y volver a cerrar la puerta, esta dio unos cuantos giros y desapareció.

La joven salió de la Mansión del Hechicero y corrió lo más que pudo a la Cafetería. Poco antes de llegar, se tropezó con alguien que no había visto desde que el hechizo se rompió.

─ ¿¡Ashley?! Cuanto lo siento, no quise golpearte. ¡Hola Sean!

─No te preocupes, estoy bien, no pasa nad… ¿Ruby? ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?

─ ¡Sí! ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?

─ ¿Será tal vez porque nadie te ha visto desde hace casi tres meses? ─Contestaba Thomas.

─ ¿Tres meses? Pero, parecía solo una semana para mí.

─ ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

─Primero tengo que entenderlo para contárselos, pero por lo pronto quiero ir a cambiarme y ver a mi Abuela.

─ ¡Nos dio gusto verte!

─ ¡A mí también!

La chica siguió su andar hasta entrar por la puerta principal, al hacerlo, todos los comensales la miraron sorprendidos.

─ ¿Qué ocurre con el ambiente? Todos se callaron de pronto. ¿Ruby?

─ ¡Abuela! ─Exclamaba la chica corriendo a abrazar a la anciana.

─ ¿En dónde estabas niña?

─Por ahí, es difícil de explicar.

─Ya me lo contarás a su tiempo, pero ve a cambiarte a tu habitación.

* * *

Era mediodía cuando los cuatro hombres hicieron su entrada en ese Bar llamado "The Rabbit Hole". Al no encontrarlo a primera vista, decidieron preguntarle al dueño del lugar.

─ ¿Qué tal amigo? ─comenzaba David─ Nos preguntábamos si nuestro querido Capitán con una mano ha pasado por aquí el día de hoy.

─ ¿Se refieren al "Señor Personalidad"? ¡Claro que sí! Está sentado en el rincón de atrás.

─Muchas gracias.

─Scarlett…

─ ¿Sí?

─La próxima vez que tú y tu amigo saquen a ese Pirata de aquí, asegúrense de no devolverle ese Garfio. ─Advertía el dueño mostrando una cicatriz en su rostro.

─Lo tendremos en cuenta.

Los hombres caminaron con rumbo a la mesa del Pirata, quien lucía bastante mal. Su barba creció exageradamente, sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas, los ojos siempre rojos y con ojeras debajo de ellos, el cabello largo, en fin, ya no quedaba rastro de aquel hombre del cuál, la Salvadora se había enamorado.

─ ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!..., Así que el Príncipe Encantador…, al fin dejó de llorar.

─Es un poco temprano para estar ebrio, ¿no lo crees amigo?

─ ¿Qué te puedo decir? Quería empezar bien el día. Y dime, ¿acaso estos tres ya son tus guardaespaldas?

El Príncipe solo rió ante las preguntas del ebrio Capitán, éste último, comenzó a enfurecerse por la reacción de David.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Has venido a beber conmigo?

─No Garfio, hemos venido a hablar contigo.

─ ¿Hablar? ─preguntaba Killian, riéndose─ Ustedes y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, mucho menos el Niño-Hombre de Madera.

─Me llamo August, Garfio.

─Como si me importara.

─Pues te diremos algo que sí te va a interesar. ─Contestaba Robin.

─ ¡Ya sé, no me digan! Tú y este pobre diablo ya no me dejarán caer al agua.

─No. Es sobre Emma. ─Exclamaba August.

La actitud y el semblante de Killian cambiaron al escuchar el nombre de su eterna enamorada, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, se había quedado casi petrificado y un rayo de esperanza emergía después de casi 9 meses de dolor.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme sobre Swan? ─preguntaba Killian con voz entrecortada─ Se fue y nadie sabe dónde está, y dudo mucho que vuelva.

─ ¿Estás seguro de eso?

─Tan seguro como que un Cocodrilo se llevó mi mano.

─ ¿Y si te dijera que tenemos una pista del paradero de Emma?

─Diría que estás mintiendo. Yo no tengo un súper poder, pero no te creo. Además, eso ya no me importa, la perdí para siempre.

─Yo diría que si te importa.

─ ¿Por qué estás tan seguro…, amigo?

─Porque si no te importara encontrarla, ya te habrías marchado desde el día que devolviste la Daga. Tienes anclado al Jolly Roger en el Muelle, pudiste irte sabiendo que no volverías a Storybrooke.

─Me gusta el lugar.

─Deja de evadir las cosas y enfrenta la realidad, Jones.

─ ¿Y tú qué tienes que decir Hombre de Madera?

─En primer lugar, que eres un tonto. Esta es la primera pista de Emma; ¿y te acobardas? Ya no tienes agallas viejo, si en tu tiempo te motivaba la venganza, ¿por qué no dejas que tu esperanza te guíe para salvar a Emma y traerla de regreso? ¿Y en verdad dices amarla? ¡Vaya que eres patético!

August se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y comenzó a reírse. Garfio tomó su vaso, le dio un sorbo a su bebida y estalló.

─ ¡¿Crees conocerme de verdad?! ─gritaba Garfio enfurecido después de tirar la mesa─ ¡¿Tienes una estúpida idea de lo dañina que es la esperanza para una persona?! ¡¿No entiendes el dolor que es perder al Amor de tu vida frente a tus ojos?! No amigo, tú no me conoces en lo absoluto.

─Tienes razón. No sabía que eras un Pirata tan temperamental.

Al oír estas palabras, el Pirata se abalanzó hacia August, pero antes de que lo atacara, entre Will y Robin lo empujaron y sujetaron en el suelo, mientras David le quitaba el Garfio.

─Me decepcionas Killian. Creí que todavía quedaba algún rastro del hombre que alguna vez fuiste, pero veo que me equivoqué. No eres más que un ebrio manco y llorón que no deja de creer que perdió al Amor de su vida para siempre. Vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. August, guarda esto por mí, ¿quieres?

─ ¿Y qué hay del Jolly Roger? ¿Quién lo navegará?

─No te preocupes Robin, ya encontraremos otro Capitán dispuesto a cooperar.

─ ¡Nadie tocará mi Barco! ─Gritaba Garfio.

El Pirata se levantó y tomó una botella vacía del suelo dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera, hasta que Will lo noqueó rompiéndole una silla en la espalda.

─Bien hecho Scarlett.

─Ya me la debía. ¿Lo sacamos?

─Sí. Pero no lo llevaremos a su Barco, dejémoslo en una habitación en el Hostal de la Abuelita para ver que hace.

─ ¿Crees que haya funcionado David? ─Preguntaba August.

─No estoy seguro, pero pronto lo averiguaremos.


	3. III

**III**

 **Operación Cisne**

* * *

─Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto? ¿Sí podrán hacer la Poción?

─No será nada sencillo recrear tus habilidades.

─ ¿Por qué deben recrearlas? Pensé que solo harían que la amplitud lograra alcanzar al Barco.

─Precisamente ─interrumpía Regina─, pero, ¿cómo incrementaremos la amplitud de algo que no conocemos?

─Creo que tienes razón.

─Aun así, con todo nuestro poder junto nos tardaremos mucho. Regina, ¿y si traes a tu hermana?

─Bromeas, ¿verdad? Zelena está completamente loca. No creo que quiera cooperar.

─Pues entonces nos llevará un mes hacerla.

─ ¡¿Un mes!?

─Sí.

─Estoy empezando a considerar la idea de usar Magia Oscura, Regina.

─Yo también. ─Decía la Reina sonriendo.

─Pero no pueden hacerlo. Y si ustedes dos se van, nos tardaremos más.

─Tú ganas Azul. Nada de Magia Oscura.

─ ¡Sí! Hagámoslo de la manera aburrida. ─Contestaba Maléfica.

─Maléfica, tu hija te está buscando. ─Comentaba Tinker.

─Hazla pasar.

─ ¿Mamá? Te he estado buscando por todos lados. ¿Qué ocurre?

─Lily, por fin obtuvimos una pista de Emma. Estamos aquí para hacer unas cuantas pociones, ya sabes.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?

─Creemos que en nuestro mundo.

─ ¿E irán a buscarla?

─Esa es la idea.

─ ¿Qué dices Lily? ¿Quieres quedarte a ver algo más que un hechizo de glamour? ─Exclamaba Regina.

─ ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada que hacer hoy.

─Bueno, mientras siguen con eso y al no haber más alternativa. Creo que iré a avisarles a todos que esto tardará un mes. Ariel, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedaban en los Reinos?

─Alrededor de un mes, porque se decía que el Demonio atacaba en varios lugares durante un cierto período de tiempo.

─Bien, eso nos servirá de pretexto. Iré por Henry a la Biblioteca y después con Snow y David.

─De acuerdo Majestad, nosotras seguiremos con esto.

─ ¿Alguien podría avisarle a Eric que llegaré tarde?

─Si lo veo le digo.

─Gracias Regina.

* * *

─ ¡Ruby, apresúrate! Tenemos que ir a la Alcaldía.

─ ¿La Alcaldía? ¿A qué?

─Regina va a explicarles a los Ciudadanos lo que pasó ayer.

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

─Mientras no estuviste ocurrieron varias cosas. Nos enfrentamos a una Reina de las Nieves, Rumplestiltskin trató de liberarse de la Daga, las Reinas de la Oscuridad aparecieron y fuimos transportados a un Universo Alterno.

─Fueron muchas cosas.

─Sí. Démonos prisa. Quiero saber cómo está Snow y sé que a ti también te va a interesar.

─ ¿Qué le ocurre?

─ ¿Ruby?

─ ¿Grumpy?

─ ¿En dónde estabas?

─Luego te explico. Primero díganme, ¿qué le ocurre a Snow?

─En la Alcaldía te lo contamos. Vámonos.

Mientras caminaban, se les unían los demás Enanos y juntos llegaron al auditorio y tomaron asiento. Frente a ellos solo estaban Regina y David, lo que hizo pensar a Ruby que algo había pasado con su amiga y al no ver tampoco a Emma, se preocupó aún más.

─ ¿Acaso Snow y Emma volvieron a caer en otro Portal?

─No ─contestaba Doc─, algo mucho peor según parece.

Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Regina comenzó a hablar.

─Buen día Ciudadanos de Storybrooke. Sé que anoche los hicimos esperar, pero hoy les diremos lo que sucedió después de volver del Libro creado por el Autor.

─ ¿Autor?

─ ¡Shhh! Pon atención.

─Isaac Heller, mejor conocido como el "Autor" fue detenido cerca del límite de la Ciudad y ahora está encerrado en la Oficina del Alguacil.

─ ¿Y si escapa? ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos meterá en ese Libro otra vez? ─Preguntaba Pepe.

─No escapará, ni lo hará ─respondía David─. Él ya no es el Autor, es Henry ahora.

─ ¿Y qué pasó con Rumplestiltskin y su Oscuridad? ─Preguntaba Grumpy.

Ambos guardaron silencio y David cerró los ojos evitando derramar una sola lágrima al recordar lo ocurrido.

─El Aprendiz de Merlín purificó el Corazón de Gold, absorbiendo la Oscuridad del Espectro en el Sombrero, pero este colapsó por así decirlo y la Oscuridad escapó, atacó al Aprendiz y Emma ahuyentó a la Oscuridad, pero…

La voz de David comenzó a temblar y ya no podía articular otra palabra y continuar hablando.

─El Espectro extinguió la Luz del Aprendiz y acabó con su vida ─interrumpía Bella poniéndose de pie─, la "mancha" salió de la tienda y todos fueron tras ella.

─Después, trató de destruirme a mí y Emma se sacrificó para salvarme y salvarnos a todos. En resumen, Emma Swan, es el nuevo Espectro.

Todos los asistentes a la reunión comenzaron a susurrar, sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

─No… ─Susurraba Ruby.

─ ¿Y Gold está muerto?

─No. Al parecer está en una especie de coma, inducido por el Aprendiz.

─ ¿Dónde está Emma?

─No lo sabemos. Snow trató de invocarle, pero no apareció.

─Yo me ofrezco a buscarla. ─Exclamaba August.

─ ¿Sabes en dónde puede estar?

─Tengo una corazonada. Algo me dice que ella puede estar en cualquiera de los Reinos o tal vez hubiese ido a una tierra sin Magia para no herir a nadie. Es probable que se haya transportado al límite de la Ciudad y se fue para salvarnos del Espectro.

─Quédate aquí August.

─Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Les agradezco el haber venido.

─Un momento ─decía Maléfica─. ¿En dónde está la Daga del Espectro?

─Garfio se la llevó y no sabemos dónde pueda estar.

─Aun así, sin Emma aquí de nada servirá que la tenga, no es ningún peligro.

Poco a poco la gente salió del auditorio, dejando a Regina, David y August charlando. La Abuelita salió junto con los Enanos, pero Ruby regresó al lugar.

─ ¿Crees de verdad que está allá afuera?

─Es probable. Iré a su casa en Nueva York, a Boston, incluso a Tallahassee para estar seguro, son los lugares en donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo antes de llegar aquí.

─Bien, te daremos el Pergamino del Hechicero para que puedas volver a Storybrooke.

─David…

─ ¿Ruby? ─Decía Charming sorprendido.

─ ¡Ruby! ─Gritaba Bella corriendo a abrazarla.

─ ¿En dónde has estado Rojita? ─Preguntaba August.

─Hace tres meses, la noche de la Presentación de Neal, justo después de que Emma presentara a la esposa muerta de Robin Hood, salí a correr por que era Luna llena, recuerdo que pasé por una Mansión y una gran luz me hizo entrar ahí. En el Salón encontré una extraña puerta que se abrió sola y me absorbió. Llegué a otro Reino, uno que tenía amplios bosques y en el que cazaban lobos, estuve escapando un buen rato hasta que el último día que estaban por atraparme, la puerta volvió a aparecer y aplastó a dos cazadores, los demás salieron corriendo, amaneció y regresé a mi forma humana. Abrí la puerta y volví aquí. Pensé que había pasado una semana, pero Cenicienta me dijo lo contrario.

─Ahora entiendo porque nunca te encontramos.

─ ¿Cómo está Snow?

─No muy bien, ninguno lo está.

─Quiero hablar con ella.

─Acompáñame.

* * *

─ ¿Henry? ─Preguntaba Regina al entrar a la Biblioteca.

─ ¡Por aquí!

─ ¿Qué están haciendo?

─ ¡Oh, Regina! No te oí entrar. Lo que pasa es que queremos alcanzar ese Libro de arriba.

─ ¿Y por qué no usaron la escalera?

─No la encontramos, por eso usamos la mesa y esta silla. ─Respondía Henry.

─Puedes hacerte daño cariño.

─No hay problema, estoy bien.

─ ¿Qué Libro es, Bella?

─Ese, el grande color café.

─Es el único Libro que no hemos revisado.

Regina usó su Magia para levitar el Libro y ponerlo sobre la mesa. Henry bajó de la silla y Bella comenzó a leer el pesado Libro.

─ ¿Aún nada de este Demonio?

─No, nada. Incluso buscamos en internet y nada.

─Esperen, aquí parece haber algo.

─ ¿Qué?

─Aquí habla de una especie de Marca imborrable, pero no alcanzo a entender lo que dice, está en un idioma que no reconozco, Regina, ¿tú sabes que puede ser?

La Reina miró con atención la ilustración. Era una pequeña Marca con tres puntas torcidas que seguían un patrón cíclico de derecha a izquierda, parecido a un tatuaje tribal. Ella lo reconoció a primera vista y comenzó a tocarse la muñeca derecha. Por no querer que Henry escuchara otro de sus crímenes y al no considerarlo relevante, Regina mintió sobre lo que sabía de esa extraña Marca.

─La he visto en algún lado, solo que no recuerdo exactamente en dónde. Aunque parece bastante insignificante para lo que están buscando. Henry, tenemos que ir a casa de tus Abuelos, tenemos una noticia que darles sobre la Poción. ¿Nos acompañas, Bella?

─Sí, solo iré por mi bolso.

En el apartamento de Snow sólo estaban ella y Ruby, junto con el pequeño Neal, esperando las noticias de todos sobre lo que ocurriría luego.

De pronto, ambas escucharon como se introducía la llave en el cerrojo y lentamente abrían la puerta; era David.

─ ¿Qué pasó, pudieron convencerlo?

─Eso espero, estaba algo ebrio, pero creo que lo entenderá.

─ ¿Dónde está?

─Lo encerramos en una habitación en el Hostal y le quitamos el Garfio. Tengo fe en que nos ayudará.

─Eso espero. ─Comentaba Regina entrando junto con Bella y Henry.

─Regina, ¿cómo van con la Poción?

─Me temo que nos tardaremos un mes en hacerla.

─ ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

─No es tan fácil de hacer, porque las habilidades de las Sirenas para traspasar mundos son muy complejas. Nos tardaremos más de la forma aburrida.

─ ¿Hay alguna otra manera, Regina? ─Preguntaba Snow.

─Sí. Pero requeriría hacerle una disección a tu amiga Sirena, ¿quieres eso?

─Claro que no. Entonces, solo nos queda esperar, otra vez.

─Me temo que así es.

* * *

─Antes de regresar a casa, vamos con Regina y August a la Oficina del Alcalde.

─De acuerdo.

Caminaron hasta la Oficina de Regina donde se encontraba guardado el pergamino en un cajón del escritorio.

─Aquí tienes Booth, con esto podrás volver a la Ciudad.

─Gracias, Majestad.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tardes en buscarla?

─No estoy seguro, no creo tardarme mucho.

─Contamos contigo August.

─Gracias, les avisaré cuando me vaya.

─Mamá… ─Interrumpía Henry.

─Dame un momento.

─Bueno, será mejor que comience a alistarme, con su permiso.

─Nosotros también nos vamos. ─Exclamaba David.

─Está bien. Nos vemos después, creo.

Los tres salieron rápidamente dejando a madre e hijo solos. Henry no dejaba de mirar el Libro vació de "Héroes y Villanos" en la mesa, en dónde estaba la pluma del Autor rota sobre él.

─El Aprendiz se equivocó. ─Pronunciaba Henry caminando hacia la mesa.

─ ¿Con qué?

─Él dijo que conmigo habían encontrado al indicado para ser el Autor, pero no era verdad.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices, cariño?

─Si no hubiera roto esta pluma, mi mamá estaría aquí, no se convertiría en el Espectro y todos estarían felices. Sé que esta cosa contenía un gran poder y que dije que no era para que nadie la ocupara, pero, si no pude traer a mi padre de la muerte, tal vez habría podido salvar a Emma.

─Henry, escúchame. Nada de esto fue tu culpa, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, era su destino salvarnos, ¿olvidas quién es? Es la Salvadora.

─Pero, ¿a qué precio?

─Sé que es doloroso comprenderlo, pero ella sabía el precio y lo pagó. Fue su decisión ser una Heroína al final, no le quites eso.

─De todas maneras, no sé cómo crear otra pluma. Así, si no puedo regresarla a la normalidad con ella, podría hacer que aparezca en Storybrooke.

─Oh Henry.

Regina abrazó a su pequeño Príncipe para reconfortarlo, tratando de darle a entender que todo saldría bien.

─Todo estará bien cariño, no te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar.

─Eso lo sé, y quiero ayudar.

─Tengo una idea. Ya que la Operación Mangosta terminó oficialmente, ¿qué tal si tú y yo nos embarcamos en otra operación para encontrar a Emma?

─ ¡Suena genial, Ma'!

─ ¿Y bien Henry? ¿Qué nombre le darás a esta nueva Operación?

─Operación…, Cisne.

─Me gusta.

─A mí igual.

─ ¡Bien!, pues manos a la obra, que la Operación Cisne ha comenzado.


	4. IV

**IV**

 **Un Mes**

* * *

En el día que Ruby regresó a Storybrooke y todos se enteraban de lo que sucedió el día anterior, el Capitán Garfio huyó del lugar con la Daga del Espectro en su mano. Se adentró en el Bosque del Norte, corrió sin detenerse hasta que no pudo seguir más. Se quedó quieto y levantó dicho objeto tratando desesperadamente de convocar a su amada.

─ ¡Emma Swan! ¡Con esta Daga yo te ordeno que vengas a mí! ¡Manifiéstate Ser Oscuro!

No hubo reacción alguna en el ambiente, algo que ponía más nervioso al Pirata. Sabía que eso solo significaba que Emma no estaba en ese mundo y no tenía ninguna forma de ir a su búsqueda.

─ ¡Emma! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Vuelve!

Garfio dejó salir su furia y tristeza en ese instante. Arrojó la Daga al suelo, cerca del río, se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó una roca con su mano.

Él se sentía impotente y a pesar de estar dolido, tenía la esperanza de ser capaz de recuperar a Emma y ser felices de nuevo. Después de un rato en dónde lloró desconsolado, se levantó, recogió la Daga y comenzó a caminar, no quería volver al Pueblo ni a su Barco porque sabía que ese era el primer lugar en donde lo buscarían y le pedirían la Daga. Garfio no deseaba separarse ni un segundo de ella, ya que sentía que eso era todo lo que le quedaba de Swan y de cierta forma, mantenía viva su ilusión.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró una pequeña cueva escondida, que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar.

 ** _Rumbo al apartamento de Snow…_**

─Creo que es una tontería preguntarlo, pero ¿cómo está?

─Devastada, igual que yo, o peor.

─No lo entiendo, Emma está bien, bueno, quiero decir, es el Espectro pero no está muerta.

─Es que hay cosas que ustedes nunca supieron, cosas horribles que hicimos por error para asegurar el futuro de Emma, porque teníamos miedo de que se convirtiera en una Villana cuando creciera, y al final no sirvió de nada. Saber eso no es muy agradable.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

─No estamos orgullosos de decirlo.

─David, sabes que puedes contarme las cosas. Tú sabes quién soy y no me juzgas por ello, así que yo no haré eso contigo.

─Tú ganas Ruby. Te lo contaré.

David le contó lo ocurrido con Maléfica y su hija, además lo que el Autor les contó sobre el final de la historia.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Asustada?

─No. Es solo que no me los imagino haciendo algo como eso, es todo. Creo que necesitaré un poco de tiempo para digerirlo.

─No estoy nada orgulloso de eso y todo parece indicar que las cosas se están arreglando, no puedo decir que Maléfica y su hija nos han perdonado, pero al menos no han intentado matarnos.

─Siendo Maléfica, creo que eso es algo bueno.

─Creo que sí.

Charming sonrió un poco con Ruby. Después de eso, caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta del apartamento. Al entrar, vieron a Bella sentada en el sillón cuidando al pequeño Neal, cuando alzó la vista, David y Ruby notaron preocupación en su mirada, así que, rápidamente fueron rumbo a la habitación y encontraron a Snow todavía recostada mirando a la nada.

─Snow, cariño, voltea. Hay alguien que debes ver.

─A menos que por accidente te hayas topado con Emma en el camino, no quiero ver a nadie.

─No. Pero sí me encontré a alguien más que está ansiosa por hablar contigo.

─ ¡Dije que no quiero ver a nadie David! ¡¿No me oyes?!

Los gritos de Snow alteraron a su pequeño y este comenzó a llorar, Bella se levantó y trató de calmarlo, pero ni el llanto de Neal hizo regresar a la realidad a la mujer.

─Ve con Bella ─susurraba Ruby─. ¿No quieres verme ni siquiera a mí Mary?

Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, parecía no creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, esa chica que conoció en su granero había vuelto de quién sabe dónde. Snow volteó violentamente a verla y talló sus ojos porque no creía lo que estaba viendo.

─ ¿Ruby? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde has estado?

─Son muchas preguntas que con el tiempo te responderé. Por el momento la que importa eres tú.

─ ¿Yo?

─Sí.

La chica tomó a su vieja amiga obligándola así a levantarse y la abrazó. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Snow debido a todos los sentimientos encontrados que estaba experimentando en ese instante; el perder a Emma y reencontrarse con su vieja amiga, que por muchos años fue su única familia, eran demasiadas emociones por un día.

─Ruby, te he extrañado tanto.

─Y yo igual a ti, Snow.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama de Snow y comenzaron a charlar.

* * *

─Mamá, ¿estás lista para el viaje?

─Tranquilo Henry, falta un mes todavía.

─Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme entusiasmado por ello, quiero decir, conoceré otro lugar y también, el Bosque Encantado como es en realidad.

─Me alegra que estés emocionado.

─ ¡Sí! Y además lo estoy porque después de mucho tiempo, la Operación Cisne volvió.

─Comprendo, ya verás que todo se resolverá.

─ ¿Irás con Robin Hood hoy?

─Tal vez, ¿y qué vas a hacer tú?

─No lo había pensado.

─ ¿No volverás con Bella a la Biblioteca?

─De nada sirve si no encontramos nada útil.

─ ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo al Campamento de Robin y juegas con Roland?

─Está bien, mamá.

─Pues, andando.

En el Bosque, Roland jugaba junto con Will y el pequeño John a esconderse y Robin miraba al cielo y las copas de los altos árboles de Storybrooke, sin poder dejar de pensar en la pobre Marian tras ser asesinada por Zelena ya tiempo atrás.

Además que estaba nervioso porque en unas cuantas semanas o quizá días, nacería el hijo que tuvo con la Bruja del Oeste. Pero, sus pensamientos se tranquilizaron al ver llegar a la mujer que tanto ama, caminando plácidamente con su hijo. Sus ojos brillaban y su Corazón saltaba cada vez que la veía.

─Regina.

─Hola de nuevo. ¿Llegamos tarde?

─En lo absoluto, casi es la hora y el Fraile Tuck estaba a punto de llamarnos para comer.

─Suena agradable todo esto. Henry, ¿qué te parece si ayudas al pequeño John y a Will?, creo que están buscando a un pequeño escurridizo.

─Bueno.

Cuando el chico salió corriendo, ambos se miraron y besaron lentamente disfrutando cada segundo. Al separarse, la Reina soltó una leve risa y sonrió de alegría.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─Preguntaba Robin.

─No es nada, es solo que cada vez que te miro, me enamoro más de ti.

─Es curioso, porque a mí me ocurre igual.

Se tomaron de las manos y bajaron la mirada.

─ ¿No has visto a Zelena?

─No. No me juzgues mal, pero no tengo muchas ganas de estar cerca de ella, hasta que el bebé nazca.

─ ¿Ya saben qué será?

─Según Whale, niña. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal van con la Poción?

─Un mes.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─Nos tardaremos un maldito mes en terminarla, eso usando Magia de Luz. Son estas ocasiones en las que quisiera usar Magia Oscura para que todo sea más rápido.

─Todo a su tiempo Regina, de nada te sirve la desesperación si no arreglarás nada con ella, tú y Maléfica acordaron no usar Magia Oscura, y quieras o no, lo deben cumplir.

─Eso lo sé, aun así, me siento un tanto desesperada.

─Te prometo que durante el tiempo que estemos juntos en el día, haré que tu desesperación se vaya.

─Gracias. ¿Y qué has pensado? ¿Tú y Roland al fin se mudarán con nosotros?

─Es probable ─decía Robin abrazando a Regina─, me encantaría, pero necesito resolver las cosas con los Hombres Alegres.

─Te esperaré cuando estés listo.

─ ¡Mamá! ¿Podemos llevar a Roland por dulces?

─Después de comer, Henry.

─Robin, ya es hora.

─Allá vamos Fraile Tuck.

Después de comer, Regina dejó a Roland y Henry con Robin en el estanque, disfrutando de sus anhelados dulces, para seguir con su trabajo.

David y Snow comían juntos después de todo ese tiempo doloroso. La comida estuvo plagada de un silencio extraño, ninguno quería arruinar ese leve momento de paz que al fin tuvieron.

Al cabo de unas horas, en otro lugar de Storybrooke, un Pirata despertaba al fin de su sueño con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda.

─ ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? ─se preguntó asimismo desconociendo el lugar─ ¡Grandioso! De regreso en la Ciudad.

El Capitán Garfio cerró los ojos y de nuevo se quedó dormido. Durante su sueño, no dejaba de escuchar una dulce voz que susurraba su nombre.

─Killian…, Killian… ¿estás ahí?

─ ¿Quién me busca?

─Killian… ─Repetía esa voz angelical.

─ ¡¿Quién es?!

─No te rindas Killian. No te rindas jamás. Eres un sobreviviente, lo sabes y lo sé. Recupera tu fe, y me encontrarás una vez más.

─ ¿Swan? ¿Swan eres tú?

─Killian…

─ ¡Emma! ¡No te vayas! ¡Vuelve!

Ese último grito de súplica lo hizo volver al mundo. ¿Lo habrá soñado? ¿Era verdad? Killian no entendía que pasaba realmente, así que solo hizo lo que en ese momento creyó más coherente y abrió la ventana y salió de ahí, corriendo de nuevo al Bosque, sabiendo que la única que podría volver a encontrarlo sería Ruby.

* * *

─Entiendo que estés triste por lo que sucedió, pero hay algo que tienes que comprender. Tú no estás sola, tienes a tu esposo y nos tienes a nosotros, que siempre hemos estado contigo.

─Pero, David y yo hicimos algo horrible.

─Lo sé, él tuvo que contarme para que yo entendiera todo. Sé que volver a perder a Emma es doloroso, pero debes seguir adelante por esa criatura, si no lo haces, Neal no solo habrá perdido a su hermana, sino también a su madre. Él es un ser inocente y apuesto que a Emma no le gustaría que lo abandonaras.

─Esto es tan difícil de digerir, no comprendo nada.

─Entiendo Snow, pero debes hacerlo, no solo por ti, también por él. Prométeme algo; por más tortuoso que todo sea y que las cosas no pinten bien, prométeme que seguirás aquí. Por Neal.

─Pero…

─Promételo.

─De acuerdo. Por Neal.

Ruby sonrió y Snow hizo lo mismo casi por reflejo.

─Gracias por volver Ruby. ─Exclamaba Snow abrazándola.

─No tienes nada que agradecer, y te prometo que no te pienso abandonar. David, ¿no tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar Garfio?

─No, nada.

─ ¿No tienes nada de él?

─Su vieja Chaqueta de Cuero.

─Creo que puedo encontrarlo.

─ ¿Crees que regrese a la Ciudad? Lleva un día fuera del lugar.

─Tal vez, o si no, quitarle la Daga.

─Solo ten cuidado. No queremos que vayas a otro mundo por una puerta de nuevo.

─Tendré cuidado.

La chica tomó la Chaqueta y comenzó a ubicar el aroma distintivo del Pirata. Corrió por todo el Bosque, hasta encontrar su escondite al cabo de unas horas.

─ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

─Largo de aquí Chica Lobo.

─ ¿Garfio? ¿Qué haces aquí adentro? Todos te están buscando.

─No me buscan a mí, quieren la Daga, pero no se las daré.

─ ¿Por qué no? La necesitamos para encontrar a Emma.

─Su madre lo intentó y yo también. Ella no está en este mundo. ¿Qué les hace pensar que la encontrarán sólo con tener la Daga?

─De todas maneras la necesitan. Garfio, he venido por ella.

─ ¿Ves? Tú tampoco me buscabas a mí.

─Por favor, regresa al Pueblo y ayúdanos a encontrarla. Contigo será más fácil.

─ ¡No! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Esta Daga es lo último que me queda de Swan y de nada servirá este artefacto si ella no está aquí. Ruby, escucha mis palabras: no me quites la Daga. Ven por ella hasta que tengan una noticia de Emma. Cuando eso suceda, iré contigo, pero por favor, no me quites esto.

Ruby notó las lágrimas y lo sinceras que eran las palabras de Garfio, realmente suplicaba que le dejara la Daga, así que no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso.

─Está bien, tú ganas. Pero a la primera pista que tengamos de Emma, vendré por ti.

─Gracias, Ruby. Un último favor, no le digas a nadie que me encontraste, te lo pido.

─Te lo prometo.

─Gracias de nuevo.

* * *

Killian llegó al río y se miró en él gracias al resplandor de la luna, notó lo descuidado que se veía su rostro, ya no era ese Capitán apuesto que solía ser, todo cambió para él desde el primer día de su exilio autoimpuesto, pero ese sueño tan raro que tuvo, reavivó algo dentro de él que creyó muerto; esperanza.

─ ¿Qué te he hecho viejo amigo? ─Se decía tocando su reflejo en el agua.

El Pirata se observó por un rato más, minutos después, se acostó a la orilla del río mirando las estrellas, recordando aquellas noches abordo del Jolly Roger o el Joya Real, como se llamaba por ese entonces, cuando Liam y él surcaban los mares.

─Liam, hermano. ¿Qué estupidez hice ahora?

Al sentir el frío cruel de la madrugada, decidió que ya era momento de ir a su cueva y tratar de conciliar el sueño.


	5. V

**V**

 **La Misión de Ariel**

* * *

Los días pasaron de manera rápida en Storybrooke, mientras la mayoría de los Ciudadanos seguía con sus actividades cotidianas, con las Hadas se respiraba un leve aire de tensión tras comenzar con las pruebas de la Poción.

─Probemos con algo simple, Robin ¿me prestarías a dos de tus Hombres Alegres?

─ ¿Es seguro? ¿A dónde los enviarás?

─Es seguro, y eso será una sorpresa.

El Hada Azul, Regina, Ariel y Robin salieron del lugar y fueron rumbo al Muelle para probar su creación. Robin hizo llamar a Will y al pequeño John para el experimento.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Robin? ─Preguntaba la Sota.

─Nada ─respondía Robin empujando a Will al agua─. ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé! Ariel, ¿puedes sujetarlo? Es que no sabe nadar. Pequeño John, ¿podrías?

─Sí.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─Preguntaba Regina.

─Me las debe desde hace unos cuantos años.

─Bien Ariel. Toma la Poción.

─ ¡Esperen! ¿Y si no funciona bien? ─Exclamaba Will.

─Los traeré de uno por uno. Descuida, procuraré dejarte en la orilla.

La Sirena abrió el frasco, bebió el líquido transparente y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Después, tomó a Will y a John y se sumergió en el agua.

Del agua brotaron unas cuantas burbujas y se vio la cola de Ariel. Por unos segundos no hubo movimiento alguno.

─ ¿Por qué no vuelven? ─Preguntaba Robin.

─No lo sé, todo era perfecto, quiero decir, es perfecto, fue una dosis pequeña y pudo transportarlos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, no entiendo por qué no vuelven.

─ ¡Sí funcionó! ─Gritaba Ariel saliendo del agua con Will─ Denme un minuto.

La Sirena se volvió a sumergir y momentos después apareció con el Pequeño John. Los tres salieron del agua y Ariel les explicó lo que ocurrió.

─No pude transportarlos de regreso, me quedé sin "combustible", no sé si fue por haber sido una dosis pequeña.

─Entonces, creo que con la dosis adecuada podrás ir y regresar. ─Decía Azul.

─La dosis tiene que ser doscientas veces más potente que esta.

─Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo haré para que el Jolly Roger entre conmigo al Portal?

Azul y Regina voltearon a verse con cara de incertidumbre, luego volvieron a ver al Barco y segundos después a Ariel.

─Buena pregunta. No habíamos pensado en eso.

─ ¿El Barco tiene que tocarte para que funcione?

─Sí.

─Demonios, necesito pensar.

La Reina fue a la casa de los Charming junto con Robin ya que tenía que pasar por Henry y a comunicarles su progreso.

─ ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal va todo?

─Te mentiría si te dijera que tenemos todo listo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que falta?

─Unas cuantas pruebas más, y todo estará perfecto. ¿Y Henry?

─Arriba, con Snow y Neal.

─ ¿Crees que debería…?

─Dale un momento. Acaban de subir, no hemos estado ahí en un buen rato.

─ ¿Tres meses?

─Sí.

─Todo está igual, no ha cambiado nada desde ese día. ─Exclamaba Henry.

─A excepción de la Chaqueta, después del cumpleaños de Emma, la colgué en el ropero.

─La encontraremos Abuela, eso tenlo por seguro.

─Lo sé, ya quiero comenzar con esto. ─Decía Snow abrazando a Henry.

─ ¿Todo bien? ─Preguntaba David, subiendo la escalera junto con Regina.

─Sí Abuelo, y pronto estará más que bien.

─Claro que sí cariño. ─Contestaba Regina, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

El silencio de aquella escena se vio interrumpido por unos golpes tímidos en la puerta de entrada, David bajó casi corriendo a abrir, puesto que no esperaban a nadie, su rostro se llenó de asombro al ver a aquella persona en el umbral de su puerta.

─ ¿Quién es, David?

─No me lo vas a creer si te lo digo.

* * *

Sin más alternativa, dejaron que el tiempo siguiera su curso, así, mientras August partía, los demás no dejaron de buscar otros medios para encontrar a Emma. Ruby no pudo mentir sobre el no hallar a Garfio. No dijo su ubicación exacta, simplemente que lo encontró en el Bosque y le pidió a David que le diera tiempo antes de quitarle la Daga. Y así pasaron dos meses, un tiempo relativamente corto para algunos, sin embargo, para los padres de la Salvadora, era solo el comienzo de su infierno personal. Charming pensaba que lo que les estaba ocurriendo era cosa del karma, por lo que le hicieron a Lily y no dejaba de tener pesadillas sobre su hija, rara vez conseguía dormir una noche entera.

Por su parte, Snow luchaba con sus propios Demonios, cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Ruby, tratando todos los días de seguir adelante, teniendo que esconder su dolor y tristeza detrás de una sonrisa y mintiéndoles a todos al decirles que estaba bien, con cada día que pasaba, Snow sentía que se desmoronaba y su esperanza se perdía poco a poco.

La "Chica Lobo", como solía llamarla el buen Capitán Garfio, le llevaba comida a éste todas las mañanas y las noches, contándole lo que sucedía con los Charming, Regina y la llamada "Operación Cisne" de Henry, con la intención de no dejar que Killian perdiera su esperanza y su fe.

Un buen día, una vieja amiga, conocida por todos, emergió del mar, junto con su amado Príncipe. Los dos caminaron a la casa de Eric para secarse y cambiarse, y así, después ir a visitar a Bella y a Snow, y saber cómo han estado las cosas en Storybrooke.

Después de una media hora, la pareja caminó por las aparentemente tranquilas calles del Pueblo y al llegar a la Tienda de Gold, Ariel se extrañó al encontrarla cerrada.

─Ese lugar lleva dos meses cerrado, hermana. ─Exclamaba Grumpy.

─Que mal, ¿no sabes en dónde puedo encontrar a Bella?

─Busca en la Biblioteca, es donde suele estar.

─Gracias pequeño.

─Grumpy, hermana, en fin, es bueno volver a verte.

─Igualmente.

La chica caminó rápidamente rumbo a ese extraño lugar, al entrar notó un silencio poco habitual, al adentrarse más en aquel sitio, encontró a Bella sentada en una silla leyendo un Libro, como siempre. Al escuchar sus pisadas, la chica apartó sus ojos del Libro y miró a Ariel, aún sin poder creerlo.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? No te había visto desde el segundo hechizo.

─ ¿Cuál hechizo? ¿De qué hablas? La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace menos de cuatro meses, cuando Garfio regresó a su tamaño normal al Jolly Roger.

─ ¿Cómo? Pero yo te vi cuando se lanzó la maldición, te encontraron en la Playa y Killian te llevó a la tienda para buscar a Eric. A quien puedo ver, encontraste.

─Lamento contradecirte, pero no era yo. Yo no viajé con ustedes de regreso, fui a buscar a Eric, y…, bueno, pasaron muchas cosas.

─Me has dejado más confundida que de costumbre ─decía Bella entre risas─. ¿Y qué los trae de vuelta aquí?

─Sólo vinimos a visitarlos, tenía ganas de verte, bueno a ti y a Snow. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?

─Será mejor que te sientes, esto es un poco largo.

Bella le contó todo, desde que Úrsula y su padre se marcharon. Con una cara de asombro e incredulidad por ambos, Bella decidió que debía llevarlos con Snow.

Al entrar, la Sirena abrazó a su amiga y ésta le contó todo, al ver que era verdad, seguía sin poder creerlo.

─Antes de que digas algo Ariel, no quiero más palabras de consuelo, ya estoy cansada de escucharlas.

─Todo saldrá bien ─respondía Ariel, haciendo caso omiso─, no hay de qué preocuparse. Es más, tengo una idea. Ya no te diré palabras de consuelo, si no que haré otra cosa.

─ ¿Qué?

─Snow White, me ofrezco para buscar a tu hija a través de los Reinos.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú sola?

─No. No irá sola. Yo la acompañaré. ─Decía Eric.

─Espera, ¿puedes transportar a una persona contigo?

─Si aguanta la respiración un buen rato, sí. Pero solo a una a la vez.

─No se diga más ─exclamaba Snow poniéndose de pie─. Te lo encargo Ariel.

─Te prometo que no te fallaré.

Snow sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo, sintiéndose ella misma, gracias a ese rayito de esperanza proporcionado por la Sirena. La noticia llegó a los oídos de todos los involucrados en la Operación Cisne, ellos despidieron a Ariel y a Eric en la Playa deseándoles un buen viaje y un pronto regreso. Esa noche, Ruby le llevó la buena nueva a Killian junto con su ración de comida.

─Gracias por mantenerme al tanto Ruby.

─De nada. Entonces, no desesperes, que pronto la hallaremos.

* * *

─ ¿Killian? ¿Eres tú? ─Preguntaba David, todavía con asombro.

─ ¿Puedo pasar, amigo?

─Claro, adelante.

El Capitán caminó hacia el centro de la estancia, su aspecto andrajoso y descuidado desapareció por fin: su cabello corto, su Barba a su viejo estilo, su ropa, en fin, al menos por fuera era el viejo Killian.

Regina, Henry y Snow bajaron incrédulos al ver de nuevo a Killian después de casi diez meses de su exilio.

─Es un placer volver a verte. ─Exclamaba David.

─Gracias.

─ ¿Killian?

─Milady.

─ ¿Has pensado en lo que te dijimos?

─Sí. Me habría encantado venir antes pero…

─Debo decir que eres un hombre muy difícil de encontrar. Te buscamos por dos semanas, y nunca pudimos dar contigo.

─Soy un Pirata, ¿no?

─Pero no un ninja.

David trató de suavizar el ambiente y romper el hielo por un rato, para así, asegurarse de que Killian se sintiera un poco más cómodo para hablar, sin embargo, Snow no parecía nada contenta con la visita del Pirata.

─Snow, ¿qué…? ¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer caminó hasta el Pirata y lo miró fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos y una notable rabia le dio una bofetada que él aceptó sin más opción porque sabía que la merecía.

─ ¡Snow!

─ ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ─Preguntaba Regina.

─No. Está bien, creo que me lo merezco.

─No puedo creerlo, Killian Jones.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ ¡¿Decidiste huir?! Emma desaparece, ¡¿y tú también?! ¿Qué te dio el derecho de hacerlo?

─Yo…, sé que no…

─No lo sabes ─respondía Snow con voz temblorosa─. ¿Crees que ella querría verte lloriquear por todos lados que la perdiste para siempre? ¡¿Crees que eso querría?!

─Snow, basta. ─Intervenía David.

─No…, él va a escucharme. Eres increíble Jones, ¿sabes qué fue lo que me dijo Emma, hace tres meses, en su cumpleaños?: _Diles a Henry y a Killian que jamás pierdan la esperanza, que es lo más importante en este mundo, que tengan esperanza en que me volverán a ver_. Y decidiste huir, como un Cobarde. Decidiste vivir tu propio dolor, creyendo que no habría más gente que extrañaría a Emma. Tus nueve meses de dolor, no se comparan con mis seis meses de infierno por no saber en dónde está. Lo admito, solo sé que es el Ser Oscuro, pero no tengo idea de donde está mi hija Killian, sin contar los 28 años que estuve sin ella, ¿y tú sales corriendo con la Daga de un momento a otro? ¿Creyendo que la vas a encontrar?

─Yo…

─ ¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido? Hubo algo peor que esos seis meses, ¿sabes que fue Garfio?

─No.

─Esos tres meses anhelando volver a ver a Emma, porque ella me dijo que nos veríamos otra vez, y jamás apareció. ¿Estás triste? ¿Dolido por haber perdido a tu Amor Verdadero? Yo me muero por volver a ver a mi hija, ¡otra vez! Pero, no sólo tú o yo, Killian. Míralos a ellos ─le ordenaba Snow, tomándolo del mentón─. ¡Míralos! También perdieron a alguien que amaban. A una madre, una hija y a una amiga, ¿qué te hace a ti tan especial? ¿Qué te hizo creer, que podrías estar tú solo?

El Pirata no pronunció ni una sola palabra, no tenía idea de que decir a su favor, puesto que la madre de su Amor tenía razón, en todo.

─Snow, Snow ya basta, ya no digas más.

─No David, tiene razón. Yo fui un Cobarde.

─Después de nueve meses ¿vienes aquí? ¿Sólo porque ya tenemos una noticia fehaciente de Emma? ¿Por qué ya sabemos dónde puede estar?

─ ¡Snow! ¡Ya!

─Estoy enojada con él, David.

─No es verdad. No lo estás, te estás desquitando con Killian, que es muy diferente.

─Tiene razón, Snow. ─Continuaba Regina.

─ ¿Y con quién lo estoy entonces? ¡¿Con Emma?!

─No. Sigues enojada con tu destino.

─De todos modos, tiene razón. Yo siempre le dije a Emma que me jactaba de ser un sobreviviente, porque lo soy. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando Liam y yo éramos niños. Liam fue la única familia que me quedó después de eso, los dos queríamos ser Héroes de nuestro Reino, queríamos que nuestro nombre pasara a la historia, para que todos los crímenes que cometió mi padre fueran borrados, que el apellido Jones, fuera reconocido ante el mundo. En una misión a Nunca Jamás, perdí a mi hermano, porque era un testarudo, y aunque ustedes no lo crean, me convertí en un Pirata porque no estaba de acuerdo con el Rey, yo era un Hombre de Honor, y no iba a usar armas desleales para combatir a mis enemigos, si yo iba a morir, iba a morir bien. Años después, me encuentro con mi primer Amor; Milah, y Rumplestiltskin me la quita siete años después.

Pasé doscientos años de mi vida planeando mi venganza, doscientos años siendo un Villano, siendo un Pirata egoísta que no se preocupaba por nadie más, excepto él. Doscientos años con el Corazón roto. Y ahora, lloro ante la pérdida de mi Verdadero Amor. Aunque no fue al principio; cuando tomé la Daga, comencé a correr, estaba furioso, no con Emma, ni con mi destino. Estaba furioso, con Rumplestiltskin, porque gracias a él, Emma había hecho todo eso, gracias a Rumplestiltskin, Emma se sacrificó por todos nosotros. Traté de hacerla volver, pero me di cuenta que ella no estaba aquí, ni en Storybrooke, ni en ningún otro lado ─la voz de Killian comenzó a temblar─. Cuando Caperucita vino a verme para pedirme la Daga, tenía miedo, porque creía que esa Daga era lo último que me quedaba de Emma, que esa Daga era mi salvación. Y sí, decidí pasar mi dolor solo, porque creí que estar con ustedes sería peor, mi sed de venganza volvería y me desquitaría con alguien que no se lo merecía. Todos los días, Ruby me llevaba comida y me contaba lo que sucedía, hasta que vino Ariel. Pasaron cuatro meses y nadie supo de ella. Entre mi desesperación traté de apuñalarme, no sé por qué, no sé por qué creía que si lo hacía ella volvería y al final no lo hice, recuerdo que ese día cayó una tormenta y mi cueva se estaba inundando, salí y grité al cielo. Maldije todo. Yo, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo porque Emma no aparecía así que volví aquí y una mañana dejé la Daga en su puerta, subí al Jolly Roger con la firme convicción de irme de aquí, porque mi esperanza se había agotado, ya no quedaba nada aquí para mí, pero no quise irme, salí del Barco, y en la noche comencé a ir al Bar, fue cuando Will y Robin me encontraron, me estuvieron sacando cada noche durante estos tres meses. Tienes razón amigo, ya no queda rastro del hombre que fui, soy un Cobarde y un idiota y Emma no me merece, o mejor dicho, yo no la merezco. Porque de haber sido yo quien se hubiera sacrificado y mi nombre estuviera grabado en esa Daga, ella estaría al pie del cañón por mí. Ella habría luchado para traerme de vuelta, y yo no hice nada. Lo siento Snow, en serio lo lamento.

Killian les abrió su Corazón por fin, y sus lágrimas eran tan puras y sus palabras tan sinceras, que nadie podía creer que veían al alguna vez temido Capitán Garfio llorar.

─Tu dolor…, tu dolor debe ser muy grande, incluso más que el de nosotros.

─Henry… ─Exclamaba la Reina.

─Es que, es increíble. Nunca pensé ver al Capitán Garfio llorar.

─Killian ─decía Snow abrazando al Pirata─, Killian, Killian perdóname, lamento haberte gritado, yo no sabía por todo lo que estabas pasando.

─Me lo merecía, lo tengo claro, fui un estúpido, egoísta, eso es lo que soy, un estúpido Pirata egoísta.

─No lo eres. Porque insisto, en el momento en el que te encerramos en el Hostal y saltaste por la ventana pudiste haberte ido, no eres egoísta, o tal vez no tanto, y todavía tienes esperanza.

─Solo tengo una pregunta Killian, ¿qué te hizo volver? ¿Qué te hizo volver a la civilización, y cambiar de aspecto?

─Sonará extraño, pero esa noche que desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda, creo que ese sujeto, Scarlett me rompió una silla en la espalda.

─Sí eso hizo.

─Tuve un sueño, muy raro.

─ ¿Qué viste? ─Preguntaba Snow muy ansiosa.

─No vi nada, era un cuarto muy oscuro, solo escuchaba una voz que susurraba mi nombre.

─ ¿Y no apareció alguien de tu pasado? ¿Tu hermano Liam, o Milah?

─No, solo esa voz, no la reconocí al principio, pero cuando susurró mi nombre por tercera vez y dijo esas hermosas palabras supe que era ella; que era Emma.

─ ¿Qué te dijo?

─ _No te rindas Killian. No te rindas jamás. Eres un sobreviviente, lo sabes y lo sé. Recupera tu fe, y me encontrarás una vez más_. Sólo escuché un último susurro, le pedí que volviera, y desperté, después de salir del Hostal, volví a correr al Bosque, a mi guarida y me di cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, me di cuenta de que era un ebrio manco llorón que creía que había perdido al Amor de su vida para siempre.

─Entonces, ¿nos vas a ayudar? ¿Vas a timonear el Jolly Roger?

─Así es, Majestad. Haré todo lo posible para encontrar a Emma, aunque me cueste la vida.

─Bienvenido abordo Capitán.

─Gracias Henry.

─Entonces, todo depende de ti Regina, bueno, de ustedes y la Poción.

─ ¿Ya probaron esa Poción?

─Sí, hace un rato, fue una dosis muy pequeña y Ariel sólo pudo transportar a dos personas de ida, mas no de regreso. Esperamos que con la dosis adecuada, sea capaz de transportar a tu Barco.

─Y yo espero que sea lo suficientemente poderosa para llevarlo al Bosque Encantado sin tocarlo.

─Yo también espero eso.

─ ¿No han probado con alguna Barcaza pequeña?

─Aún no.

─ ¿No necesitan mi ayuda?

─Tal vez, sígueme.

* * *

Cuatro largos meses sin saber de Ariel, sin tener nada ni siquiera de August, parecía que todo estaba en contra para poder encontrar a la Salvadora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Charming pasaba todo el día sentado en una banca de la Playa, esperando el momento exacto para que la Sirena volviera, Henry regresó a casa de su madre, porque el estar con sus abuelos era doloroso para el pequeño. Las demás personas trataban de realizar sus actividades normales, pero, el Capitán pasaba toda la noche en la Playa y el Muelle sin que nadie lo viera, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que David.

El clima empeoraba al paso de las semanas, la mayor parte de los días llovía con gran intensidad, hasta un raro día en que estuvo lloviendo toda la noche, incluso hubo una tormenta eléctrica, parecía que el agua se tragaría a Storybrooke.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano. David se disponía a salir con rumbo a la Estación de Policía y checar los daños dejados por el evento de aquella noche. Al abrir la puerta del apartamento, notó que en la entrada estaba la Daga del Espectro junto con una nota de Garfio.


	6. VI

**VI**

 **Siguiente Destino: Arendelle**

* * *

─ ¿Por qué te detuviste? ─Preguntaba Snow extrañada.

─Mira esto ─contestaba David agachándose a recoger la Daga─. ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

─ ¿Garfio estuvo aquí?

El Príncipe bajó las escaleras y corrió a la calle, creyendo que el Capitán todavía estaba cerca del lugar.

─David, espera.

─Tiene que estar por aquí. ¡Garfio!

─Snow, David, ¿sucede algo? ─Decía Archie.

─Garfio, ¿no lo has visto?

─No, ¿por qué?

─Porque esto apareció en nuestra puerta.

─La Daga del Espectro, ¿no?

─Así es.

─Lamento decírselos, pero no lo he visto desde hace seis meses, lo siento.

─Descuida Archie.

─Nos vemos.

─Adiós.

─ ¿Qué rayos significa esto?, tenemos que buscarlo.

─Tómalo con calma, ya aparecerá. Oye, ¿Qué es eso?

─No lo sé.

Charming desató la nota que estaba amarrada en el mango de la Daga, y ambos la leyeron. Ninguno creía lo que decía en ese pequeño pedazo de papel.

─ ¿Se está rindiendo? ¿Es en serio?

─No tiene sentido. Killian no es así, porque se daría por vencido con alguien a quien ama.

─Tal vez, porque no la ama lo suficiente, esa es la única explicación.

─Yo no lo creo, él daría la vida por Emma, no puede rendirse. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

─Déjalo, no creo que valga la pena encontrarlo, no sirve de nada.

El hombre le dio un beso a su esposa y a su hijo, después, fue a la Estación como lo había planeado, sin poder dejar de pensar en esa nota y las palabras de Killian: _Me rindo, la amo, pero es horrible la espera_. Esas palabras no podían estar juntas en una misma oración, viniendo de la boca de un hombre que pasó doscientos años buscando la venganza por la pérdida de su primer Amor y quien tiempo atrás, le había dicho al Príncipe que no arriesgaría la vida por una mujer que él considerara una conquista, dándole a entender que realmente amaba a su hija, alguien tan persistente no podía decir esas cosas.

El teléfono sonó y el día del segundo Alguacil de Storybrooke estaba por comenzar. Todo el día estuvo con Regina y demás miembros del departamento de la Ciudad arreglando los desperfectos provocados por la intensa lluvia de esa noche; árboles caídos, unas cuantas casas inundadas, perros perdidos, cosas banales y cotidianas. En la tarde dio una vuelta por la Playa en una de las patrullas, pero aún no había ninguna señal de Ariel.

Después, decidió ir por la cena a la Cafetería de la Abuelita. Pidió solo un par de hamburguesas y unas rebanadas de pastel para llevar, luego de que Ruby le entregara su pedido y preguntarle cómo estaban él y Snow, salió del sitio. Antes de entrar al auto, saludo a Regina y Robin antes de que ellos entraran al lugar favorito de todo Storybrooke.

La Reina y el Forajido cenaron tranquilamente, mirándose una y otra vez, mientras Regina recordaba lo que le había dicho a Emma sobre las miradas que tenía con el Capitán Delineador, dándose cuenta de que ella y su Amor, hacían exactamente lo mismo.

Will y Bella hicieron su entrada y se sentaron en la barra. Ambos pidieron solo unas tazas de café y unas rebanadas del mismo pastel que David había llevado a casa.

Media hora después, Regina pedía la cuenta y Robin se levantaba de su asiento, reconoció a la Sota de Corazones y lo invitó para ir por un trago a "The Rabbit Hole".

Después de dejar a las damas en sus hogares, los hombres fueron al Bar un rato. Entraron y se sentaron en la barra, bebieron unos cuantos tragos y platicaban de su pasado. A media conversación, escucharon un estruendo que provenía de la mesa de Billar, cuando llegaron, vieron a unos hombres que eran agredidos por un Pirata y su Garfio.

─ ¡Genial! Ese sujeto está aquí.

─Hay que detenerlo.

─Hazlo tú, yo aprendí a no meterme con él.

* * *

La Reina, el Pirata y el Autor salieron del lugar para ir con las Hadas. Afuera se encontraba el Forajido recargado en el auto de la Alcaldesa.

─ ¿Todo bien Garfio?

─Mejor que bien, amigo. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Killian, creo que el sobrenombre _Garfio_ no me queda por el momento. ─Comentaba el Pirata, señalando el muñón con su dedo.

─Claro, no hay problema.

Ellos subieron al auto y se marcharon para ver a las Hadas. En el lugar estaban Maléfica, Lily y Bella, preguntándose junto con Azul sobre la manera de hacer funcionar la Poción.

─El Barco tiene que tocar a Ariel, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué hay de una red? ─exclamaba Lily─ Si la meten ahí y amarran la red a la Nave tal vez funcione.

─Buena idea Lily, solo que esa red tendría que ser de un material especial que pueda absorber la Magia de la Sirena.

─O tal vez no. ─Interrumpía Killian al entrar en el salón.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─He oído que esa Poción amplifica las habilidades de Ariel doscientas veces con la cantidad adecuada, sin embargo, la red no será necesaria.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Conozco muy bien la habilidad de las Sirenas para atravesar los Reinos, esto funciona así. ¿Me prestan un lápiz y un trozo de papel?

─Aquí tienes.

─Gracias Tinker, bien. Cuando una Sirena usa su poder se abre un Portal imperceptible debajo del agua, este Portal es del tamaño de su cuerpo, y se cierra hasta que su cola cruza por completo.

─Eso ya lo sabemos.

─Déjenme terminar ─espetaba el Pirata─, si quiere llevar a alguien o algo con ella, el objeto debe tocar a la Sirena, completa o parcialmente y aquí ocurre lo mismo; el Portal no se cierra hasta que los objetos pasen por completo.

─Divagas Capitán, creo que tanto Ron te ha dañado el cerebro. ─Decía Maléfica con un tono de fastidio.

─La vez que Úrsula trajo de vuelta al Jolly Roger sólo metió un tentáculo al agua y el Barco volvió. Mi teoría es la siguiente: Si Úrsula pudo traer el Barco solo con que su tentáculo entrara al agua, es posible que con esa Poción, Ariel pueda mantener el Portal abierto para que tanto mi Nave como ella entren al mismo tiempo.

─Sólo hay un problema con eso. Se supone que Ariel tiene que pensar en el lugar a dónde quiere ir, ¿qué pasaría si algo sale mal y el Portal envía al Barco a otro lugar?

─Bueno, esperemos que eso no suceda.

─Entonces, ¡ya está! Tenemos que probar la dosis correcta con la Sirena, vayamos al Muelle para probarlo en el Jolly Roger.

─Esperen, no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo de una vez con la Nave, ¿qué tal si probamos con tres Barcazas pequeñas? Eso es lo equivalente al Barco.

─Si no te conociera, diría que tienes miedo de perder tu precioso Barco. ─Exclamaba Tinker entre risas.

─Lo bueno es que me conoces.

─Vámonos, Robin ¿podrías traer al conejillo de indias?

─Será todo un placer.

─Yo hablaré con los pescadores para que nos presten las Naves. ─Decía Garfio.

─Voy contigo. ─Pronunciaba Bella.

─Y yo. ─Agregaba Henry.

─Andando.

Los miembros de la Operación Cisne se pusieron en marcha. Mientras Regina iba por Ariel y Eric a la Cafetería de la Abuelita, Robin llevaba a rastras a Will Scarlett por todo el Bosque para conducirlo hasta el Muelle. Killian, Henry y Bella ya estaban en el lugar de encuentro, disuadiendo a un grupo de pescadores para permitirles sus botes por un momento.

─Ni lo sueñes Pirata. Ese bote es mi medio de vida, no puedo perderlo por uno de los experimentos de Regina.

─Por favor señor, es por una buena causa ─intervenía Bella─, tenemos que probar esto antes de ir en busca de la Salvadora.

─ ¿Y quién la necesita ahora? ¿Qué no se han dado cuenta de lo tranquilo que ha estado todo desde que ella no está?

─Escucha amigo, tienes que ayudarnos. ─Exclamaba el Pirata, furioso.

─ ¿Y a mí quién me ayudará si su experimento fracasa y envían mi bote a Nunca Jamás o a Oz?

─Mi madre ─interrumpía Henry─, ella responderá por el bote si llega a ocurrir algo. Mi madre repondrá sus botes si no podemos traerlos de vuelta.

Los pescadores se miraron mutuamente y al final aceptaron el trato hecho por el joven. Con eso listo, solo les quedó esperar a los demás.

─Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Killian. ─Decía Bella viendo al horizonte.

─A mí también, quiero enmendar las tonterías que hice en estos meses.

─Sé que Emma lo entenderá, donde quiera que esté.

─Espero. Espectro o no, me muero de ganas por volver a verla.

─Puedo imaginarlo.

─ ¿Y qué hay del Cocodrilo?

─Todavía no despierta.

─ ¿Y sigue con vida?

─Sí. A pesar de que el Aprendiz ya no está, gracias al Hada Azul su hechizo sigue vigente.

─Me alegro, no tanto por él, sino por ti.

─Pues no sé qué pensar a estas alturas, quiero decir, lo amo, sin embargo, no tengo idea de cómo se comportará una vez que despierte, no sé qué esperar.

─Sonará irónico viniendo de mi parte pero, tienes que seguir esperando a que Rumplestiltskin logre cambiar, quiero creer que con ese Corazón completamente purificado, tendrá una segunda oportunidad.

─Gracias Killian, por cierto, ¿por qué no le pediste el Garfio a David?

─Quiero usarlo hasta que sea el momento propicio, por eso también no quiero tocar al Jolly Roger.

* * *

Las personas miraban al Pirata con algo de descontento, de todas formas nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente, Killian estaba fuera de control y Robin y Will no sabían por qué.

─ ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

─No tengo idea, creo que Nottingham se metió con él. Sólo mira como lo dejó.

─Me agrada que haya golpeado a ese sucio Cobarde, pero tenemos que detenerlo antes de que dañe a alguien más.

─Ya te lo dije, yo no me meto con él una vez más.

─Will, ¿debo recordarte lo que sucedió en el Castillo de Maléfica? Tú me la debes, "Sota de Corazones".

─De acuerdo, está bien.

Entre ambos apartaron a los agredidos e intentaron tranquilizar al Pirata.

─ ¡Lárgate de aquí Nottingham! ─exclamaba Robin─ Garfio, ya fue suficiente, detente.

─ ¡Fuera de mi camino idiota! ─Gritaba Killian amenazándolo con su arma.

─No me iré de aquí hasta que te calmes.

─ ¡Que te largues!

El Capitán golpeó al Forajido y éste cayó al suelo, segundos después trató de arremeter contra él y Will lo sujetó por la espalda, Garfio se echó para atrás rápidamente e hizo que la Sota se estrellara con la pared, soltándolo. Cuando Killian alzó la vista, notó que Robin corría hacia él demasiado tarde, porque él se arrojó al Pirata y lo derribó, Will recuperó el sentido y con un taco que estaba sobre la mesa, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al ebrio y solo así pudieron detenerlo.

─Viejo, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. ─Afirmaba Will, jadeando.

─Hay que sacarlo de aquí, ayúdame.

─ ¿Y adónde vamos a dejarlo?

─No sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino.

Los dos lo sacaron y lo llevaron al Muelle para dejarlo en su Nave, tras unos segundos, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no sería una buena idea dejarlo ahí, así que lo dejaron en una de las bodegas atado de brazos a un tanque vacío. Al salir, ambos se fueron al Campamento a descansar, ya que al día siguiente irían a hablar con David. Esa noche transcurrió sin algún otro incidente.

Killian despertó al alba totalmente desorientado, con resaca y con dolor de cabeza. Un pescador escuchó el barullo que producía el Pirata al tratar de zafarse de sus ataduras, y se compadeció de él sin entender por qué estaba así. Momentos después de ser desatado, Garfio volvió a escapar sin destino conocido. Unas horas después, Robin iba camino a la Estación de Policía cuando se encontró con David en la entrada de la Cafetería.

─Qué bueno que te encuentro David.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Robin? ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

─Encontramos a Killian.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?

─Will y yo lo hallamos en el Bar anoche, lo sacamos de ahí y lo atamos en un almacén en el Muelle.

─Llévame ahí.

Subieron a una patrulla y emprendieron el viaje, al llegar notaron que Garfio ya no estaba ahí y el pescador que lo liberó les dijo lo que ocurrió. David fue por Ruby para comenzar a buscarlo junto con ella, pero la chica se negó, argumentando que había que darle su espacio hasta que aceptara lo que estaba pasando.

Transcurrieron las semanas y la situación no cambiaba; Killian entraba a hurtadillas al Bar en las mañanas, robaba unas cuantas botellas y en las noches volvía solo para buscar problemas. Casi siempre eran Robin y la Sota quienes lo sacaban de ahí, pero jamás lo dejaban dentro del Barco, después de lo sucedido en el almacén decidieron dejarlo en una de las bancas del Muelle, aunque nunca le quitaban el Garfio. Durante ese tiempo muchos perdían las esperanzas de volver a ver a Emma, ya que ni August o Ariel regresaban a Storybrooke, hasta que una noche, Snow tuvo un sueño con un toque de realidad sobre Swan, lo que era como un nuevo aire, y ahora recobró la esperanza un poco y aguardaba con mucho esmero el momento en el que su hija volviera a hacer contacto con ella.

Los últimos tres meses fueron un caos, hasta que una noche a la Sota de Corazones se le ocurrió por fin la grandiosa idea de quitarle el Garfio al Pirata, solo para que éste le diera un golpe y cayera al agua junto con él, Robin tuvo que sacarlos a ambos de ahí y volvieron a dejar a Killian en el suelo del Muelle, con su Garfio en la mano derecha.

Al día siguiente y como todos los sábados después del sacrificio de Swan, Regina, Robin, Will, Bella, Snow, David, Henry y Neal iban a desayunar con la Abuelita, ese día parecía como cualquier otro hasta que el Hombre de Madera como Killian solía llamar a August entraba por la puerta de atrás.

─ ¿August? ─Musitaba Snow.

─ ¡Al fin volviste! ─Manifestaba Bella.

─ ¿Y bien Booth? ¿Qué tal te fue?

─ ¿Encontraste algo? ─Preguntaba David.

Pinocho miró sus rostros llenos de alegría al verlo, cosa que lo tenía maravillado, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que querían era escuchar la frase: _encontré a Emma_ , y eso era algo que no iba a comunicarles ese día.

─Lo lamento, busqué por todos lados, pero nadie la ha visto.

─ ¿Preguntaste en mi escuela? ─Enunciaba Henry.

─Sí, no la han visto desde hace casi un año, que fue cuando ustedes volvieron aquí. No hay rastro de Emma allí afuera, me equivoqué.

─No te preocupes August ─contestaba Snow─, hiciste lo que pudiste y te agradezco por haberlo intentado.

─Ahora nos queda esperar a Ariel.

─Eso si alguna vez vuelve. ─Espetaba la Reina.

─No lo sé Regina, algo me dice que pronto la volveremos a ver.

─Llevas tres meses diciendo eso Bella, creo que ya es hora de que lo reconsideres.

* * *

─ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte disculpas? Dijiste que no me guardabas rencor.

─Te equivocas, esto no es rencor, es lo que te mereces después de habernos abandonado en ese lugar, cometiste el crimen, ahora paga el castigo.

─Eso es muy irónico saliendo de tu boca.

─Caballeros, ¿podemos dejar eso para después? ─intervenía el Pirata─, tenemos una Poción que probar. Scarlett el bote está encendido y ya te dije como Navegar, quédate en medio de Robin y yo. ¿De acuerdo?

─Trataré.

─No se hable más. Ariel, ya sabes que hacer. ─Pronunciaba la Reina.

Dicho esto, Ariel obedeció a Regina, destapó el frasco y bebió la Poción. Ese líquido tenía un sabor amargo y la Sirena se vio tentada a escupirlo por la misma razón, al final logró pasárselo y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar una vez más, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad.

─Regina, ¿esto es normal?

─Creo que sí. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

─No puedo describirlo, es como si pudiera transportar a un Monstruo Marino.

─ ¿Qué esperas? Piensa en un lugar.

─El País de las Maravillas. ─Exclamaba Robin.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡A ese horrible lugar no!

─ ¿No quieres volver a ver a tus amigos, "Sota"?

─Ahí lo que no tengo son amigos, en serio, no me lleven de regreso.

─ ¿Están seguros?

─Sí. ─Contestaban Killian, Regina y Robin.

─Muy bien. Allá vamos.

─ ¿Qué sucede aquí? ─Decía Snow, acompañada de David y Ruby.

─Nos vamos.

─ ¡No, por favor!

Ariel pensó en el lugar de las más profundas pesadillas de Will Scarlett, y el Portal comenzó a abrirse poco a poco. La Sota trató de escapar pero le resultó imposible porque estaba lejos de la orilla y todavía no había aprendido a nadar. No hizo falta que los Barcos se movieran, ya que el Portal crecía cada vez más, Killian, temiendo que el Portal se fuera a tragar a la Ciudad entera, le ordenó a la Sirena comenzar a moverse alrededor para que los botes entraran totalmente al vórtice.

Cuando esto sucedió, no pudieron ver ni siquiera la cola de Ariel sobresalir del agua. Pasaron varios minutos y la Reina comenzaba a perder la paciencia, esperaba, como todos, que esto funcionara, aun así le parecía que era mucho tiempo para que volvieran de ese sitio.

─Tranquilízate Regina, deben estar apenas atravesando el Portal.

─Eso espero. Si no, habré dejado a un niño huérfano de padre.

Cinco minutos después, el Portal volvía a abrirse y los botes salieron de él de un salto, todos estaban bien, pero tuvieron que alejarse para que Ariel cerrara el vórtice poniéndose ese brazalete que le daba las piernas, pero no dejaba de brillar.

─Se tardaron mucho.

─Nos encontramos a unos cuantos de sus amigos. ─Decía Killian señalando a Will.

─Se los dije. No tengo amigos ahí.

─Yo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que la Reina Roja quiera tu cabeza?

─Es mejor que no sepas, Robin.

─Majestad, ¿por qué Ariel no deja de brillar? ─Preguntaba Eric preocupado.

─Supongo que se le quitará con el tiempo.

─ ¿Esto quiere decir que funcionó?

─Así es. Ya podemos buscar a Emma en Arendelle.

Todos gritaron de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de Regina y aplaudieron a las creadoras de aquella Poción. Esa noche, fueron a celebrar a la Cafetería, el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo y en armonía, hasta que Maléfica y Lily hablaron con Snow y Charming.

─ Tenemos que hablar, Snow. Bueno, Lily quiere hablar con ustedes.

─Sí, está bien. ─Decían ambos al unísono.

─Escuchen, todos sabemos lo que me hicieron, y que no fue lo correcto. Tengo ansias de acabar con ustedes en cualquier momento, pero creo que con todo lo que han pasado en estos nueve meses es suficiente por ahora.

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir?

─No voy a matarlos. Al menos, no por un tiempo, no lo hago por ustedes ni siquiera porque les tuviese compasión. Lo hago por Emma, por el recuerdo de aquella corta amistad que tuvimos una vez, sólo por eso no acabaré con sus vidas. Aunque, eso no quiere decir que los haya perdonado, y no creo hacerlo jamás.

─Sabemos que lo que hicimos no tiene ningún perdón, aun así, queremos decirte que nos hemos arrepentido desde que caíste por ese Portal, quisimos enmendarlo, pero creo que nunca lo haremos.

─De verdad lo lamentamos. ─Exclamaba David.

─Como sea, el que lo lamenten no hará que cambien las cosas. Sólo, asegúrense de que lo que me hicieron no sea completamente en vano cuando encuentren a Emma, ¿sí?

─Lo haremos.

Tras esta plática, no se suscitó nada más. Aunque la celebración duró poco, sintieron un gran alivio y una profunda emoción al comunicarles a todos sus amigos que al fin buscarían a la Salvadora. Ariel, estaba cansada y fue la primera en retirarse, unas horas después, los demás hicieron lo mismo, sabiendo que al despuntar el alba tenían que estar en el Muelle para zarpar con rumbo a Arendelle. Pero, aún tenían una gran pregunta sin resolver; si llegaban a encontrar a Emma, ¿cómo la desprenderían de la Oscuridad del Espectro?


	7. VII

**VII**

 **La Odisea de Emma**

* * *

─Bella, Ruby. Les agradezco que se hagan cargo de mi pequeño mientras no estamos, aunque me siento un poco mal por no poder estar con él.

─Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

─ ¡Sí! No desesperes, mejor piensa que pronto volverás junto con Emma, y todos estarán unidos otra vez.

─Gracias, en serio. Entonces, ¿ya saben que hacer, verdad?

─Claro. Descuida, Neal está en las mejores manos.

Ambas abrazaron a Snow y se fueron cada quien a sus hogares, David y ella preparaban todo para su viaje del día de mañana, todavía emocionados por lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

─ ¿Estás lista Snow?

─Si nerviosa es tu definición de lista, entonces sí.

─Descuida, ya pronto estaremos con nuestra hija otra vez.

─Lo sé, pero tengo miedo aún, no sé cómo está, y eso es lo que me tiene así.

─Mañana lo sabrás, yo también estoy nervioso, pero espero que Emma siga combatiendo a la Oscuridad y nos permita ayudarla en todo esto.

─Creo que no dormiré está noche, David.

─Tienes que, ven, será mejor que nos acostemos ya, recuerda que hay que madrugar.

─Voy en un momento, solo terminaré de acomodar las cosas de Neal.

 ** _En la casa de la Alcaldesa…_**

─Por fin nos vamos, ya quiero que sea mañana.

─Lo sé cielo, has estado esperando esto por casi un mes. Descansa Henry, vendré por ti muy temprano, y si no estás listo nos iremos sin ti, ¿de acuerdo?

─Estaré más listo que tú, mamá.

─Ya lo veremos. Buenas noches Henry.

─Buenas noches Ma'.

─Roland ya está dormido también.

─Qué bueno, ¿crees que se está acostumbrando a vivir aquí?

─Dice que a veces extraña el Campamento en la noche, pero que le gusta la suavidad de su nueva cama.

─Es bueno oír eso, ¿y crees que no tengan algún problema con Zelena e hija? No habrá nadie para controlarla.

─Supongo que con el Hada Azul nos bastará por un rato. No te preocupes Regina, los Hombres Alegres y yo tendremos todo en orden mientras ustedes no están.

─Te lo agradezco de verdad.

Los enamorados se besaron y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Regina para poder dormir.

La emoción era incontrolable para todos en ese momento, ninguno podía conciliar el sueño en su totalidad. A pesar de tener la idea en mente de que Emma podría ya estar bajo el poder de la Oscuridad, a nadie parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, ya no les interesaba eso, lo único que deseaban era traerla de regreso y volver a verla.

Killian resultaba ser el más entusiasmado con el viaje, ya no temía de lo que su Amor pensara por sus actitudes pasadas porque sabía que Bella tenía razón y que Swan comprendería sus motivos. Garfio anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas el verla de nuevo, tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla como antes, para que junto a su familia combatiera su nuevo destino y saliera victoriosa del mismo.

La noche transcurrió de forma rápida para todos ellos. Muy temprano en la mañana, poco antes del amanecer, llegaban todos al Muelle. Antes de subir al Barco, Bella les dio el mapa de ese nuevo Reino, el Hada Azul les dio cuatro frascos pequeños de Poción; dos eran de esa mezcla potencializadora y los demás de una especie de "freno de mano" para la otra, que hacía que la Sirena dejara de brillar.

Se despidieron de todos los que acudieron al lugar y subieron al Barco, Ariel saltó al agua, esperando la señal para proseguir.

─Sujétense de algo, que esto será igual de placentero que nuestro viaje a Nunca Jamás.

─Killian, espera. ─Exclamaba David.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Olvidé darte esto. ─Respondía Charming mostrando el Garfio.

─Gracias amigo, ya lo extrañaba.

─Muy bien Capitán, cuando usted ordene.

Killian le pidió a Ariel que se alejara un poco y bebiera la Poción. La Sirena obedeció y varios metros adelante, se abría un gran vórtice en el agua, el Jolly Roger avanzó y entró al Portal al mismo tiempo que Ariel, acto seguido, éste se cerró.

* * *

 **Oz**

 **Diez Meses Antes**

En su mente no había nada más que pensamientos sobre Killian, su rostro lleno de dolor era todo lo que podía ver. Poco a poco fue incorporándose a su nueva realidad, estaba tumbada en el suelo, el olor del ambiente era extraño, al igual que la tierra en donde estaba.

Emma abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un cielo nocturno nuevo, ya no estaba en Storybrooke y sabía que no estaba en el Bosque Encantado, a donde quiera que la haya mandado ese vórtice de Oscuridad, no parecía ser bueno.

Se incorporó poco a poco, se revisó cada extremidad y se dio cuenta de que sus jeans y toda su ropa habían sido intercambiadas por un vestido negro muy sencillo y una capa con capucha del mismo color.

─ ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ─Se preguntaba tocándose la cabeza.

El nuevo Espectro caminó para salir del Bosque y buscar ayuda, al hacerlo, se topó con cierto Camino Amarillo y al alzar la vista, quedó deslumbrada al ver esa gran Ciudad Esmeralda.

─ ¿Oz? ¿En serio?

Swan miró a ambos lados, pero no encontró a nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Luego de unos instantes recordó que no llevaba la Daga consigo, y corrió a buscarla, sin éxito. Sin más opción, decidió ir al Palacio de Zelena para encontrar un modo de librarse de su Oscuridad. Al llegar a la Ciudad, Emma se puso la capucha y caminó por las calles, al pasar por algunos callejones y ser testigo de unos cuantos robos y agresiones, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, como si fuese tan susceptible a la Maldad y a la Oscuridad de las personas, así como un bebé lo es ante una rozadura.

─ ¡Alto ahí! ¿Quién va? ─Preguntaba un Guardia.

─Una amiga de la Bruja del Oeste ─contestaba Emma con la cabeza abajo─, ella me ha enviado por algo.

─ ¡Mientes! ¡Aléjate de aquí antes de que acabemos contigo!

─Necesito entrar, es urgente.

─ ¡Guardias! ¡Atrapen a esta Bruja!

Éstos obedecieron y Emma los levantó en el aire de forma instintiva y comenzó a asfixiarlos poco a poco.

─Déjenme pasar, o sus amigos se mueren.

─Sólo fanfarroneas. No lo harás.

─ ¿Me estás retando?

─No tengo ni que hacerlo. No tienes las…

Antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar la oración, la antigua Salvadora le había roto el cuello a uno de los tres Guardias que tenía suspendidos en el aire.

─ ¿Decías? ─Preguntaba Emma esbozando una diabólica sonrisa.

Sin que los otros pudieran reaccionar, ella los arrojó a los lados e hizo que sus espadas les apuntaran.

─Ya me llevé a uno de tus amigos, ¿quieres que continúe?

─D-Déjenla pasar.

─Muchas gracias, querido.

Emma hizo aparecer un pequeño cuchillo y apuñaló por la espalda al Guardia. Cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, inmediatamente recuperó el control de sus acciones. Asustada por lo que acababa de hacer, salió corriendo a la entrada del Palacio.

─Que nadie me moleste. ¡Ah! Y díganles a todos que tienen una nueva regidora por un tiempo.

Ella corrió hasta la cámara de Zelena, al cerrar la puerta caminó y se dejó caer al suelo. Su rostro demostraba miedo por lo que acababa de hacer, ese poder tomó control de ella sin siquiera notarlo.

─E-Esto no puede estar pasando. T-Tengo que controlarlo. ─Se repetía poniéndose de pie.

Emma observó a su alrededor y sólo vio cosas verdes. Unos tubos con un líquido del mismo color, y en frente un gran cartelón de un mono volador. Dio un paso adelante para observar las cosas de Walsh y en el piso comenzaron a proyectarse imágenes de lo ocurrido hace unas horas de su sacrificio y desaparición. Vio a su madre invocarla y llorar de dolor, a todo el mundo acercándose para ver lo ocurrido, a Henry corriendo hasta el lugar y a Killian huyendo con ese objeto endemoniado.

─No… ¿qué fue lo que hice? ¡Tengo que volver! Pero… ¿cómo diablos lo voy a hacer, además, no puedo regresar así si no tengo control sobre el Espectro?, ¿y si los lastimo? No. Debo controlar mi Magia si quiero volver a casa. Es raro estar hablando sola, como sea, eso no importa ahora.

Intentó calmarse respirando profundo y las imágenes desaparecieron, lo que quedó de esa noche trató de pensar si el controlar sus nuevas habilidades sería exactamente igual que las antiguas y llegó a la conclusión de que era posible, ya que Regina le había enseñado a hacerlo una vez. Unas horas después de permanecer sentada en esa cama pudo percatarse de que al parecer no tenía sueño, cosa que además de extrañarle, momentos después comenzó a impacientarle. Todo el tiempo sentía ese escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, era como si cada vez que alguien engañaba, mataba o hechizaba a otro, esa Oscuridad llegara a ella, como si su cuerpo fuera un imán.

Emma Swan pasó mucho tiempo en ese lugar, luchando siempre con los escalofríos que la desquiciaban cada vez más y la hacían perder el control algunas veces. Había días en los que usaba el suelo Mágico para ver lo que ocurría en casa. Le partía el Corazón observar a su madre sufrir de esa manera, a la vez que se alegraba de que Ruby estuviera junto a ella para reconfortarla y le dolía ver a Killian tan destrozado al invocarla con la Daga. Emma quería ir con él y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no temiera y sufriera más, que ella también lo extrañaba y que daría todo por estar junto a él en ese momento, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, su exilio no podía concluir hasta que no dejara de ser un peligro para todos.

Dos meses después de su desaparición y exilio en Oz, Swan ya estaba cansada de pelear, no consiguió controlar su Magia por más que quisiera, lo único que sabía hacer, era usar el "espejo" para notar el caos con los miembros de la Operación Cisne. Ya no quería seguir con esto, ser el Espectro era una carga muy pesada que era casi imposible de soportar. Volvió a acostarse en la cama del lugar y cerró los ojos, bien había comprendido ya que no podía dormir, pero de todas maneras lo intentó.

No pudo hacerlo, en su lugar, comenzó a recordar muchas cosas de su vida, sobre todo, aquel día cuando estuvo a unos segundos de perder su Magia y Elsa la salvó.

 **"** ─ _**¡Emma, detente!**_

─ _**¡Elsa! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que irte ahora.**_

─ _ **Lo siento, pero no dejaré que lo hagas.**_

─ _ **Mis poderes están fuera de control, no hay otra manera, por favor, vete.**_

─ _ **No. Tú no te rendiste conmigo incluso cuando te estabas congelando en esa cueva de hielo, así que no te abandonaré ahora. Sé lo escalofriante que es herir a alguien que amas, viví con ese miedo toda mi vida. Pero, renunciar a tu Magia, no es la respuesta, hay otra manera.**_

─ _ **Sé que el Amor de Anna te salvó y es genial, pero mi versión de eso no funcionó con Henry, esto es todo lo que me queda.**_

─ _ **Me equivoqué** _ ─ _ **exclamaba Elsa al ver que Emma estaba a punto de abrir la puerta**_ ─ _ **. No fue solo el Amor de Anna lo que me salvó.**_

─ _**¿De qué estás hablando?**_

─ _ **Cuando llegué a esta extraña Ciudad, creí que estaba perdida sin ella, pero recuperé el control aún sin Anna.**_

─ _**¿Cómo?**_

─ _ **Yo no tenía idea, hasta el día de hoy que te ocurrió lo mismo a ti, y al fin me di cuenta de que no es solo el Amor de Anna o Henry lo que nos salva. Ellos nos aceptan cómo somos y eso es lo importante, pero no es suficiente. Tienes que amarte cómo eres Emma, en lo bueno y en lo malo. La única manera de ser capaz de controlar tus poderes, es aceptándolos, porque esto**_ ─ _ **decía Elsa señalando alrededor**_ ─ _ **, esto es quién eres.**_

─ _**¿Qué estás haciendo?**_ ─ _ **Preguntaba Emma, al ver que la Reina extendía su mano.**_

─ _ **Llegó el momento de que dejes de temer.**_

─ _ **Pero, podría matarte.**_

─ _ **Me arriesgaré si tú lo haces".**_

Las palabras de Elsa retumbaban en su cabeza. Aceptarse como era, con todo el mal del mundo sobre sus hombros y dejar de luchar.

¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? ¿Qué sería no solo de ella, sino de todo el mundo entero si se deja "seducir" por la Oscuridad? ¿Si acepta lo que pasó?

─Si salgo de Oz, iré a buscar a Elsa en Arendelle. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme con esto, tal vez en su Biblioteca Real exista un Libro que diga como deshacerme del Espectro, o esos Trolls de los que hablaba Bella sabrían qué hacer. Combatir al Espectro o algo así, un momento; ¡Merlín!

Emma se levantó como un resorte de la cama y regresó a ese Mágico visor tratando de buscar a Merlín, después de un rato buscando, no logró dar con él, ni siquiera en Camelot. Después, decidió que era mejor opción buscar a Elsa. Rápidamente pudo hallarla en su Castillo con Anna y Kristoff cenando, como era su costumbre.

─ ¡Ya está! Ahora, ¿cómo diablos llegaré hasta allá? Tal vez si me concentro y uso todo mi poder, sea capaz de transportarme como lo hacen Regina o Gold.

Se concentró y poco a poco sentía como su poder incrementaba y le recorría cada poro del cuerpo, aunque nunca lo admitirá, siempre le encantó esa sensación que la hacía sentir imparable. Y lo era.

La fuerza de su nueva Magia era más intensa que la anterior, era algo nuevo que no había alcanzado a experimentar días anteriores al reprimirse.

Cuando estaba lista para partir, sintió un choque de poder que la hizo desaparecer del lugar, sin darse cuenta que se estaban proyectando imágenes de Ariel diciéndole a Snow que la buscaría. Pero no logró salir de Oz.

Tras ese choque, parecía no ser la misma persona de hace unos segundos. Emma apareció en un mercado de la Ciudad buscando problemas. Arrojaba a varias personas por los aires, algunos espectadores corrían aterrados y otros, junto con los Guardias, intentaron hacerle frente, sólo para que Swan los aniquilara en segundos. Estaba incontrolable, parecía como si la Oscuridad estuviese ganando terreno en la mente de Emma y ésta la convenciera de que la única manera de viajar a Arendelle fuese matando personas para incrementar su Magia Oscura.

El Ejército de Oz llegó para contrarrestar el ataque pero, el Demonio se acercó a su General, le arrancó el Corazón y lo destruyó en sus manos convirtiéndolo en algo parecido a un polvillo de diamantes, acto seguido, continuó haciendo lo mismo hasta que acabó con el último Soldado y satisfecha, al fin se fue de ese verde lugar dentro del mismo vórtice que se la había llevado de Storybrooke.

* * *

Un Portal se abría rápidamente a la mitad de un terrible lugar temido por muchos Piratas y Marinos experimentados. Cuando el Barco salió del vórtice y Ariel regresó al Jolly Roger, Garfio reconoció el sitio, y se extrañó de estar tan lejos de su destino.

─Oh, no. Ariel, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué no estamos en Arendelle?

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Dónde estamos?

─No, no lo entiendo. Nunca me había pasado esto. No sé qué ocurrió.

─ ¡Oigan! ¿En dónde rayos estamos? ─Preguntaba Regina bastante furiosa.

─El Cementerio de Poseidón. Las aguas más traicioneras de nuestra tierra.

─Aquí fallecieron el Rey y la Reina de Arendelle hace unos años.

─ ¿Los padres de Elsa y Anna?

─Sí.

─ ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

─No lo sé. Yo pensé en Arendelle y creí que estaríamos cerca.

─Oye, no es por nada Ariel, pero ¿podrías tomarte la otra Poción, por favor? Es que me lastimas los ojos. ─Suplicaba Snow.

─Claro.

Mientras la Sirena tomaba la mezcla y regresaba a la normalidad, la Reina pensaba las razones por las que estaban tan lejos.

─Eres la única, aparte de David que conoce Arendelle, por ende, ustedes eran los únicos que pensaban en eso. Vaya, me sorprende que no hayamos aparecido en la orilla del Bosque Encantado.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─Todos sabemos que Arendelle está en el mismo Reino que el Bosque Encantado, pero sólo Ariel y David conocían el lugar de destino. En otras palabras, todos debemos conocer el lugar para que funcione.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?

─Solo eso puedo concluir.

─ ¡Grandioso!

─Entonces, para llegar a Arendelle, tenemos que seguir por aquí.

─Sólo espero que no haya ninguna tormenta y que lleguemos pronto.

─Descuida Killian, Arendelle está a medio día de aquí y es el amanecer, tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar.

─Creo que tienes razón, además, eso es lo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo, supongo que ya no nos costará tanto.

─David, te amo, pero por favor; cierra la boca.

Todos rieron por la respuesta de Snow, ni siquiera David se molestó por ello, sabía que ella ya estaba harta de esperar a que algo pasara.

Ariel le indicó a Garfio la dirección que debería tomar y junto con el mapa que Henry había recibido de Bella, se dispusieron a avanzar por esas aguas. Regina miraba el océano con sumo aburrimiento, David limpiaba con cuidado su espada y Snow miraba al horizonte desde la proa del Jolly Roger, sacó la Daga del Espectro con la firme convicción de invocar a su hija para que volviera, mas no lo hizo, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, sólo la puso frente a ella y exclamó unas cuantas palabras.

─Emma, como te lo prometí hace tres meses; lo quieras o no, te encontraremos.

En Arendelle, la Familia Real pasaba el tiempo como cualquier otro día; La Reina, su Guardia Real y su Consejero, atendían las Labores Reales y Anna y Kristoff pasaban tiempo de calidad con Adgar, quien ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya eran las 4 p.m., y como todos los miércoles, Elsa terminaba sus obligaciones, dejó a Siegfried a cargo del Reino y salía junto con su prometido y su familia rumbo al Bosque para disfrutar de un buen picnic después de todo lo que había ocurrido hace un mes.

Dos horas después de irse, el Barco de la Marina Real que vigilaba el Puerto, divisó al conocidísimo y temido Navío de Barbanegra, e inmediatamente mandó llamar al Almirante Andersen para que lo detuvieran antes de entrar.

─ ¡Al fin! Ya estamos llegando a Arendelle. ─Exclamaba Ariel.

─ ¿Killian, eso es un Barco?

─Sí. Viene hacia nosotros, no sé por qué, de hecho hay otra Nave en el Puerto.

─ ¡Ay, no! ¡¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?! ─Se decía Ariel.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?

─ ¿Se los dices tú, o se los digo yo? ─Preguntaba la Sirena señalando a Garfio.

─ ¿Yo? Mejor hazlo tú.

─ ¿De qué rayos hablan?

─Hace un año, cuando Killian intercambió este Barco por la Habichuela Mágica para volver a la Tierra sin Magia y buscar a Emma, el Jolly Roger cayó en manos de Barbanegra. Él hizo muchas fechorías con esta Nave, y una de ellas tuvo que ver con la Familia Real de Arendelle. En el momento que la Reina Elsa volvió aquí capturó a Barbanegra y condenó a la Nave encogiéndola y metiéndola en una botella. En otras palabras, para la Reina y los Arendellianos; el Jolly Roger le pertenece a Barbanegra. Además, hay otra cosa; no sé qué pasó antes de que llegáramos al lugar, pero reforzaron la seguridad en todas las fronteras.

─No lo entiendo, Bella me dijo que Arendelle era un lugar muy pacífico, ¿qué cosa tan mala habrá pasado?

─No importa, de todos modos, cuando les digamos que conocemos a la Familia Real, nos dejarán pasar sin ningún problema.

El Barco de la Marina se acercaba cada vez más al Jolly Roger, mientras ellos veían a lo lejos a un hombre con una postura firme y gallarda luciendo un reluciente traje Arendelliano.

* * *

Emma salió de Oz, mas no llegó al lugar que quería. Cuando tuvo consciencia de donde estaba era demasiado tarde. La Oscuridad tomó el control otra vez y comenzó con su tétrico acto. Arrancaba los corazones de todos los que se le enfrentaban y a veces hasta de los inocentes que se escondían en sus casas. El Demonio Arranca Corazones estaba suelto y con la Daga del Espectro en Storybrooke, no había quien pudiera detenerla.

Por varias semanas, el Espectro viajaba por los Reinos matando personas, como si no hubiera un mañana. Una noche, después de mucho tiempo obtuvo el control de su cuerpo de nuevo, y tras ver todo lo que había hecho salió huyendo por un valle, al poco rato encontró una cueva donde permaneció hasta el amanecer.

Emma estaba cansada, la Oscuridad era más que ella, ya estaba dispuesta a aceptarla completamente y dejarse seducir por ella. Pero antes de hacerlo, decidió probar sus habilidades.

Volvió a concentrarse, cerró los ojos y trató de hacer contacto con alguien a través del vínculo Amoroso que la unía a ellos. Probó con todos, Henry, Killian, su padre, sin embargo no pudo conseguir nada. Con el último suspiro de su consciencia, lo intentó una vez más y logró entrar telepáticamente con su madre, creó en su mente un hermoso sueño donde incluyó a sus abuelos para que su entrada fuera tranquila y sin esperarse.

Al verla, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas que Snow creía que eran de felicidad, pero la verdad es que también escondían dolor. Emma no quiso decirle que estaba a punto de rendirse, que ya no quería luchar y que posiblemente jamás los volvería a ver. Tuvo que mentirle a su madre por la fecha que era, quería decirle a su madre que siguiera adelante sin ella por Neal, que él tenía que crecer con sus padres. Era tanta la emoción que no le pidió nada más que le dijera a Henry y Killian que tuvieran esperanza y que cuando controlara sus poderes volvería. Cuando se desconectó de ella, dejó de luchar y sucumbió a la Oscuridad.

Al amanecer, se marchó de ese Reino y se fue al País de las Maravillas, el Demonio llegó y la gente la confundía con la Reina de Corazones y no le dieron mucha importancia.

Emma cruzó por Oz y cuatro Reinos más antes de llegar al País de las Maravillas.

Ariel y Eric hicieron su primera aparición en Nunca Jamás, recorrieron la Isla y conversaron con otras Sirenas, pero la respuesta era negativa, ya no había nadie habitando la Isla. Continuaron en Oz, y fue donde escucharon por primera vez del Demonio. Los habitantes les dijeron que había llegado al Palacio de Zelena y se quedó allí por un tiempo, para luego matar a todo el Ejército y desaparecer.

Por cada Reino que ellos iban, escuchaban esos rumores. Por un momento, comenzaron a creer en esa historia, hasta que llegaron al País de las Maravillas.

─Buenas tardes señores ─exclamaba Ariel al entrar en el Pueblo─, tengo una pregunta que hacerles; ¿ustedes no han oído hablar de una especie de Demonio Arranca Corazones?

─No solo lo hemos oído, lo vimos ayer.

─ ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

─No lo sé, pero, yo no la consideraría como un Demonio, aunque sí lo es.

─ ¿De qué hablan?

─Estamos seguros de que la Reina de Corazones vino a arrancar los Corazones de las personas para recordarles que sigue siendo la Reina. Yo ya no me preocuparía por ella nunca más.

─Gracias.

─ ¿Les crees?

─No lo sé, pero si ese Demonio ya no está aquí, cuando menos, preguntemos por Emma.

Ambos anduvieron por el lugar mostrando una foto de la Salvadora, y nadie supo de ella. A las pocas horas, salieron de ahí y se fueron a otro Reino. Al pasar al otro lugar y tener los mismos resultados, y al ver que ya habían pasado siete meses, Eric recordó el Festival del Solsticio de Invierno y convenció a Ariel de ir a Arendelle para tomarse un descanso. Ariel aceptó, ya que estaba segura de regresar a Storybrooke a comunicarle a Snow que no encontró a su hija.

─Hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance, no te sientas mal Ariel.

─Gracias Eric, es que siento que pude haber hecho más.

─No te preocupes, vamos a disfrutar del Festival, ¿quieres?

─Está bien. Vamos.

Los amantes caminaron por la Plaza de Armas y degustaron los platillos de Arendelle. En el momento en el que iban a entrar al Castillo para usar la pista de Hielo, el Portal en el cielo se abría y ocurría lo que ya les habían contado a Snow y los demás.

─ ¿Viste eso?

─ ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

─No tengo idea.

─ ¿Y si eso tiene que ver con Emma?

─Eso no lo sabes.

─Pues preguntemos para saber si alguien vio algo.

Hablaron con algunos Aldeanos y Guardias pero no los sacaron de dudas.

─Vámonos.

─ ¿A dónde?

─Con Snow. Tenemos que decirles esto.

─No estamos seguros.

─No necesito quedarme aquí a preguntar si no tendremos más respuestas, mi instinto nunca me ha fallado.

─ ¡Espera! ─Gritaba Eric antes de que Ariel lo sumergiera al agua con ella.

* * *

El Jolly Roger se detuvo a la altura del Barco del Marino que iba a su encuentro. Los Grumetes ponían una plancha entre ambos Navíos y el sujeto lo cruzó.

─Buenas tardes Forasteros. Soy el Almirante Andersen, y es mi deber y obligación escoltar a este Barco Condenado al Muelle de Arendelle.

─ ¡Permiso para hablar, Señor! ─Exclamaba Killian.

El Almirante lo miró de arriba a abajo, y le permitió proseguir.

─Permiso concedido. Identifíquese Marino.

─Capitán Killian Jones, Señor. ¿Puedo saber por qué se dirige a este Barco como una Nave condenada?

─El Jolly Roger, está condenado por ser el Navío de Barbanegra, quien, junto con el Reino de las Islas del Sur, perjudicaron a la Familia Real de Arendelle.

─Hablando de la Familia Real ─intervenía David─, conocemos a Elsa y a Anna.

─ ¿Ah, sí? Pues eso lo veremos cuando la Reina los interrogue. Por cierto; le sugiero que se dirija a la Reina y a la Princesa de Arendelle con más respeto.

─Entonces usted… ─Comenzaba Regina.

─Lo haremos. ─Interrumpía Snow.

─Muy Bien. ¡Teniente! Regrese al Puerto. Yo iré en este Barco.

El Jolly Roger volvió a su curso de inmediato para terminar con todo el teatro de una vez. El Almirante se quedó en la proa mirando hacia Arendelle, mientras los demás se mantenían detrás de él.

─Dejemos de jugar, puedo teletransportarnos al Castillo de Elsa. ─Susurraba Regina.

─No. No podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda lo mismo de esta mañana.

─ ¿De qué hablas Snow? Estoy viendo Arendelle ahora mismo ¿No quieres salvar a tu hija?

─Claro que quiero, pero ponte a pensar en esto; ¿qué pasaría si los soldados comienzan a atacarnos en cuanto pongamos un pie allá? ¿Qué te hace pensar que Elsa no actuará contra nosotros si contraatacamos? Este es su Reino, y hará lo que sea para protegerlo.

─Ella tiene razón, su Majestad. Es mejor seguirles la corriente, y primero que nada, yo sugiero que mejor averigüemos el porqué de este trato tan especial, sólo para saber a qué nos enfrentamos. ─Sugería el Pirata.

─Bien, yo lo hago.

─Henry, espera.

El chico (como siempre), hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su madre y abuelos y se dirigió a aquel hombre.

─ ¿Qué se te ofrece chico?

─ ¿Por qué observa tanto su Reino?

─Siempre me ha gustado ver Arendelle ─contestaba Andersen, sonriendo─. Desde cualquier lugar es hermoso.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Sí. Desde alguna Embarcación, las Montañas o el Fiordo. Arendelle es maravilloso desde cualquier punto de vista, incluso hace tres años, cuando la Reina Elsa congeló todo, se veía maravilloso.

─ ¿Es cierto eso del Invierno Eterno?

─Así es. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, a la Reina no le gusta que lo sepan.

─Si me permite decirlo Almirante, parece que usted y la Reina Elsa son muy amigos.

─No, no lo somos. Pero Anna y yo lo fuimos una vez. Verás, mi padre era el primer General de la Guardia Real, y mi hermano Alberick y yo solíamos correr por los Jardines del Palacio cuando el Rey llamaba a mi padre, y ahí la conocí, comenzamos a hablarnos cuando mi padre le dio clases personales con la espada.

─ ¿Usted nos cree, cierto?

─Anna me contó de cierto viaje a una extraña Tierra cuando retomaron el control del Reino, y mi intuición me dice que por sus atuendos, ustedes vienen de ese lugar.

─Exacto. Entonces, cuando lleguemos a tierra ¿nos dejará libres?

─Eso quisiera, pero no puedo hacerlo, verás… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Henry.

─Mira Henry, hoy es miércoles, el día en el que la Reina Elsa descansa desde las 4 p.m. y le deja el mando del Reino a su Consejero más fiel y su poder se termina hasta que la Reina pone un pie en el Castillo.

─Ya veo.

─Así que será mejor que todos crucen los dedos y que cuando lleguemos la Reina ya esté dentro del Palacio, porque sus paseos suelen durar horas.

─Unas últimas preguntas Almirante; ¿Qué había en esas Colinas? Y ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí para que reforzaran la seguridad? Lamento ser tan insistente, pero me habían dicho que Arendelle era un sitio tranquilo.

─El Reino de Arendelle sigue siendo un sitio tranquilo, es sólo que, hace un mes, hubo un terrible accidente del cual no se nos permite hablar con los Forasteros, pero descuida Henry, cuando vean a Elsa o a Anna, estoy seguro que ellas podrán contarles abiertamente lo que sucedió.

─Gracias Almirante.

─No hay porque, chico. ¡Capitán Jones!

─ ¡A la orden Almirante!

─Prepárese a desembarcar, estamos llegando al Muelle de Arendelle.

 ** _En el Sendero de la Montaña del Norte…_**

─Este día fue estupendo ─exclamaba Anna─, Elsa ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez la siguiente semana?

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ─replicaba Arvid─ Hemos hecho esto por tres semanas, sugiero que cambiemos la rutina.

─ ¿Y qué quieres hacer, Forastero? No puedes correr ni hacer nada totalmente extremo hasta que ese hombro te sane por completo. ─Contestaba la Reina.

─ ¡¿Lo ves?! Los picnics seguirán, además, solo mira lo feliz que hacen a Adgar.

─Amor.

─ ¿Sí?

─El bebé está dormido. No creo que podamos ver su felicidad.

─Eso no importa Kristoff, ¿verdad Sven?

El Reno gruñía en respuesta hacia la Princesa quien iba montada sobre él. Sus heridas, al igual que las de los demás no habían sanado todavía después de lo sucedido con Wolfgang y Boris semanas atrás. Los cuatro caminaban tranquilamente de regreso a casa, Kristoff cargaba con las cosas del picnic, Anna llevaba a su pequeño dormilón en brazos, y Elsa y Arvid, caminaban tomados de la mano como los enamorados que eran, Anna los miraba feliz por no haberse equivocado con el Northdaliano y al ver que su hermana mayor sería igual de feliz que ella, sino es que hasta más. Momentos después, devolvió su mirada al horizonte para apreciar el paisaje como cada tarde, pero esta vez, se alarmó al ver al Jolly Roger anclado en el Muelle.

─ ¿Elsa? ¿Estás segura que encogiste al Jolly Roger?

─Sí. Tú misma lo viste, ¿por qué?

─Porque lo estoy viendo ahí. ─Exclamaba la Princesa, señalando al Barco.

─No puede ser, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

─Barbanegra sigue encerrado, ¿no?

─No lo sé, lo envié al Bosque Encantado después de tu boda, no quería tenerlo cerca de nosotros, es probable que allá haya escapado.

─Un momento ─interrumpía Kristoff─, ¿qué es ese alboroto ahí en la Plaza?

─Otro ladrón no por favor.

─ ¿Otro? ─Preguntaba el Northdaliano.

─No lo decía por ti Arvid. ─respondía la Reina tomando a Arvid del brazo.

─Da igual, creo que tengo que ir a ver qué sucede.

─No te preocupes, seguro que Siegfried ya está ahí con Andersen y Alberick.

─Eso es lo que más me preocupa, que Siegfried está allá.

─Vamos Arvid, solo quieres pelear con él, admítelo. ─Contestaba Kristoff.

─Más o menos.

─Anda ─le ordenaba Elsa─, ya te alcanzo, Anna, Kristoff, ustedes entren al Palacio y acuesten a mi sobrino, ya nos encontraremos después de ver lo que sucede.

─No quiero dejarte sola.

─No lo estaré, recuerda que Arvid ya está en camino.

─De acuerdo Elsa, nos vemos adentro.

A pesar de tener el hombro lastimado todavía, Arvid conservaba la agilidad de la que tanto hablaba Elsa, pero de todas maneras, no sería capaz de llegar antes de que Siegfried lo hiciera, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

 **El Cisne Cautivo**

* * *

En la Plaza de Armas, el Almirante hacía pasar a los Forasteros para conducirlos después a la entrada del Palacio, la gente del mercado los miraba sorprendidos por sus atuendos y por haber descendido de esa Embarcación.

─ ¡Miren eso!, parece que causan bastante revuelo por aquí. ─Pronunciaba Andersen.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Henry? ─Susurraba Ariel.

─En pocas palabras, que recemos para que Elsa ya esté en Arendelle.

─ ¿De qué hablas Henry?

─Pues…

─General Alberick, Siegfried. Traigo ante ustedes a estos Forasteros, que venían abordo del Jolly Roger.

─ ¿El Jolly Roger? ¿Estás seguro Andersen? ─Preguntaba Alberick.

─Sí, yo mismo subí al Barco, y en efecto, es el Jolly Roger.

─No creo que en el Bosque Encantado hayan sido tan estúpidos para liberar a Barbanegra, bueno, creo que todos los de ese lugar son así. ─Comentaba Siegfried entre risas.

─ ¡Repite eso, idiota! ─Espetaba la Reina.

─ ¡Regina!

─No voy a dejar que este imbécil nos insulte.

─A mí tampoco me gustó su comentario, pero tenemos que conservar la calma.

─Disculpen si interrumpo su amena conversación, pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

─No importa quienes seamos. Lo único que usted debe saber es que conocemos a la Reina Elsa y a la Princesa Anna.

─No creo que eso sea posible, claro, a menos que sean Northdalianos como ese ladrón de Arvid. Me temo que deberán entrar a los calabozos hasta que la Reina decida interrogarlos.

─No podemos hacer eso, estamos en una misión de búsqueda y rescate. Almirante, usted nos cree, ¿verdad?

─Deben obedecernos Forasteros y avancen a los calabozos.

─No. No iremos a ninguna parte hasta ver a Elsa, Anna o a Kristoff.

─ ¿Kristoff? Vaya, a él casi no lo piden mucho.

─Por favor, se lo suplico. ─Decía Snow.

─ ¡Basta! ¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselos!

─No lo voy a permitir. ─Exclamaba la Reina creando una bola de fuego.

─ ¡Alto! ─gritaba Arvid, desenvainando su espada─, ¿qué sucede aquí?

─Asuntos Oficiales de Arendelle en los que la Mascota de la Reina Elsa, no debería entrometerse. ─Decía Siegfried despectivamente.

─ ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí Siegfried? ─Contestaba Arvid sarcásticamente.

Andersen y algunos Guardias comenzaron a reírse por el comentario de Arvid, ya que el Consejero se lo tenía bien merecido.

─ ¡Fuera de aquí Northdaliano! No debes meterte en donde no te llaman.

─Pero sí me han llamado, amigo. Estos Forasteros deben ser interrogados, ¿no es así? ¿Y quién es la que los interroga personalmente, uno a uno? ¡La Reina Elsa!, por supuesto. Dime, ¿quién es el Guardia Personal de la Reina?

─Tú. ─Contestaba Siegfried entre dientes.

─No te oigo, ¿puedes repetirlo?

─Tú. ─Respondía subiendo el tono de su voz.

─No te oigo, dilo más fuerte, ¿quién? ─Exclamaba Arvid poniendo su mano derecha en la oreja.

─ ¡Tú! ─Gritó finalmente.

─ ¡Exacto! ¡Muy bien! ¿Podría alguien darle una galleta? Ahora, escúchame querido Siegfried. La próxima vez que oses decir que los Asuntos Reales no son mi problema, bueno, pues tendrás que ver la manera de recoger tus dientes del suelo ─exclamaba Arvid, empujando al Consejero al piso─. ¡No te enojes hombre!, que eso fue por lo de hace un mes.

─ ¡Menudo Forastero! Sólo actúas así porque pronto serás Rey, pero no tienes la pasta de uno, no dejarás de ser un ladrón para el resto del Reino.

Arvid sonrió levemente, y cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, la Reina por fin apareció.

─ ¡Siegfried, ya fue suficiente! ¡Retírate por favor!

─Pero, Majestad, los Forasteros.

─Serán interrogados, como siempre. Sin embargo, de eso me encargo yo.

─Mi Reina, es mi deber...

─ ¡Es tu deber hasta que yo pongo un pie en Arendelle! Ahora; a menos que quieras que tus obligaciones se reduzcan a avisarnos de la cena, haz lo que te digo, y retírate.

─Como ordene…, Majestad. ─Contestaba el Consejero bastante molesto.

─ ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con él? ─Preguntaba Elsa, dándoles la espalda a sus invitados.

─Yo te di una opción hace mucho, pero tú te negaste.

─No puedo despedirlo, sin Kai aquí, ya no tendré otro Consejero pronto.

─Si me tienes a mí, no necesitas otro Consejero.

─Arvid, Majestad ─intervenía Andersen─, los Forasteros.

─ ¡Oh! Es verdad, ¡Guardias! Escóltenlos a los Calabozos, después de la cena los interrogaré.

─ ¿No quieres reconsiderarlo Elsa? ─Preguntaba David.

─Esa voz yo la conozco. ¡David! ─decía Elsa, corriendo a abrazar a Charming y a Snow─ Killian, Henry, Regina. Me da gusto volver a verlos, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? Creí que no había forma de regresar a nuestro mundo, pensé que seguían en Storybrooke.

─Un minuto, ¿son ellos?

─Sí.

─ ¿Nos conoce?

─Así es, Elsa…, la Reina me habló de su aventura en un lugar llamado Storybrooke.

─No tienes que fingir con nosotros chico.

─ ¿Perdón?

─Ella tiene razón, si hay algo en lo que somos expertos es en identificar el Amor Verdadero, además ese sujeto dijo que serás Rey.

─Sí, pero no muy pronto lo seré, de todos modos, será Elsa la que tenga el mando de Arendelle como siempre. ─Contestaba Arvid.

─Chicos, no es por nada, pero creo que llaman mucho la atención, síganme, los llevaré con alguien que los ayudará.

Elsa y Arvid los llevaron donde Ingrid para cambiar sus atuendos de la Tierra sin Magia, por unas ropas más acordes al lugar, unas horas después, los hizo pasar al Castillo y mientras los conducía al Salón Comedor, los miembros de la Operación Cisne admiraban la arquitectura y el diseño del hogar de las dos hermanas.

─Me gusta el estilo del Castillo, no es igual a los que teníamos en el Bosque Encantado.

─Gracias, podría pasar toda la noche contándoles sobre su origen, pero creo que no es conveniente por ahora. Bien, ya llegamos, pasen por favor y tomen asiento. Debo decir que realmente no creí volver a verlos, pero cuéntenme, ¿qué tal les ha ido? ¿Qué pasó con el Sr. Gold?

─Creo que será mejor que tú nos cuentes lo que ha pasado aquí primero.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

─Es…, complicado.

─ ¿Elsa? ¿Está todo bien? ¡David!

─Hola Anna.

─ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Qué sorpresa!

─ ¿Y Kristoff?

─ ¿Está todo bien?

─ ¿Kristoff…? ─Exclamaba Charming boquiabierto al ver a Kristoff con Adgar.

─Son… ¿padres?

─Sí. ¿Quieren conocerlo?

─Claro. ─Decía Snow.

─ ¿Cuál es su nombre?

─Adgar, como mi padre.

─Es hermoso ─pronunciaba Snow cargando al niño─. Y tiene tus ojos.

─Y mi cabello.

─Vaya que sí amigo.

─No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero, necesitamos algo de información. ─Recordaba Killian mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

─Tiene razón. ─Agregaban Henry, Ariel y Regina.

─Es verdad, sostenlo Anna.

─ ¿Quién empieza?

─Esperen, no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarles esto por la emoción, pero, ¿dónde está Emma? ¿A caso no vino con ustedes?

─Pues, creo que comenzamos nosotros. ─Respondía Killian, observando tristemente a Elsa.

─ ¿Le ocurrió algo a Emma?

─Más o menos, tomen asiento, este es un cuento largo.

Entre Charming y Regina les explicaron todo lo ocurrido desde su partida hace exactamente un año. Los cuatro escuchaban atentamente cada palabra, y Elsa no podía creer la última parte de la historia; Emma es el Espectro.

─ ¡Sabía que ese mentiroso de Rumplestiltskin traía algo entre manos! Si tan sólo Ingrid no me hubiese quitado el Sombrero, nada de esto habría pasado.

─A decir verdad, nunca debiste ir a verlo en primer lugar. ─Contestaba Kristoff.

─Anna, ¿tú que hacías con ese Sombrero? ─Preguntaba Snow.

─Es complicado.

─ ¿Els? ¿Estás bien? ─Decía Arvid al notarla en shock.

─N-No. Me parece imposible, ella es el producto del Amor Verdadero, ¿cómo pasó eso?

─Bueno, creo que eso fue mi culpa. ─Exclamaba Regina.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque yo le hablé a Gold sobre el Autor en primer lugar.

─Relájate Majestad, a estas alturas ya no hay lugar para sentirse culpables. ─Contestaba Garfio.

─Tiene razón ─decía Anna─, ahora lo que deben hacer es buscar la mejor manera de ayudar a Emma.

─A propósito Princesa, quería preguntarles algo a usted y a la Reina.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Hace un mes, durante el Festival del Solsticio de Invierno, ¿no vieron nada raro?

Aunque la pregunta iba directamente dirigida a ellas dos, ninguno de los cuatro pudo evitar mirarse a los ojos, tratando de recordar los sucesos de ese día.

─Creo que tendrás que ser un poco más específica, es que ese día pasaron muchas cosas.

─Esa noche, unas horas después de que la Marina Real liberara esas Barcazas llenas de lámparas.

─ ¿Tú también lo viste? ─Preguntaba Anna.

─Honestamente, no vi nada; sólo recuerdo que las luces se apagaron y hubo un destello en el cielo que nos cegó a todos por unos momentos.

─ ¿Qué viste Anna?

─Esa noche durante el Festival, ocurrió algo raro, justo cuando las luces se apagaron, salimos a la Terraza, las personas en la Plaza se agacharon y noté que varios cerraron los ojos, pero en el cielo se abría una especie de Portal y de él emergía una especie…, una especie de… ¿cómo le llamarían ustedes a eso?

─No tengo idea ─respondía Kristoff─, ¿cómo te referiste a esa cosa que se formó con la Oscuridad de Boris?

─No lo recuerdo.

─Le dijiste mancha.

─ ¡Sí, esa mancha! Solo que está era más grande y no dejaba de moverse.

─ ¿Esos destellos eran de un tono en específico? ─Preguntaba Killian.

─Azules. ─Contestaba Elsa.

─Así es, luego sin más, se fue con dirección al Bosque Encantado.

─Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo escuché algo, era una voz muy lejana; casi no le entendí, pero creo que estaba pidiendo ayuda, fue justo antes de que esa cosa se fuera.

─ ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nosotros no oímos nada.

─No lo sé, tal vez esa voz me estaba llamando a mí.

─Solo a ti te suceden esas cosas hermana.

─Era Emma. ─Susurraba el Pirata, tapando su boca con la mano.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

─Solo recuerden que de la Oscuridad del Espectro salían pequeños destellos de luz azul, eso no se me olvidaría jamás, cabe la posibilidad de que Emma te haya estado buscando para pedirte ayuda, es probable que creyera que conocías alguna forma de hacerlo.

─En caso de que llegaras a tener razón Killian, ¿por qué no se detuvo aquí?

─Ni idea.

─Solo hay una forma de saberlo, Snow, tienes que invocar a Emma.

* * *

En el Bosque Encantado, el Demonio había hecho su aparición en una aldea cercana al Bosque Infinito, la gente salió confundida y asustada al escuchar el estruendo que traía consigo a Emma.

El Espectro aún llevaba su capucha negra pero ya no el sencillo vestido negro, ni mucho menos el vestido blanco con el que apareció en el sueño de su madre. Esta vez traía puesto un traje negro completamente de cuero con una larga cola, como si se tratase de la cola de un hermoso y peligroso Cisne Oscuro.

Emma permanecía en cuclillas a espaldas de los aldeanos, no podía ponerse de pie, porque seguía peleando con la Oscuridad a pesar de haberse dejado consumir por ella tres meses atrás. En su mente, una voz no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, la voz de Killian estaba ahí y parecía que el Pirata sería el único que la detendría de hacer una locura si se llegasen a encontrar en el futuro.

Cuando el Espectro la poseía era imparable, y, a diferencia de Elsa cuando Boris la hechizó, los recuerdos de la antigua Salvadora estaban intactos; sabía perfectamente quién era y lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, ese día era diferente, no había llegado al Bosque Encantado porque así lo hubiese planeado, ella estaba ahí debido a que era el último lugar en el que pensó y, aunque jamás estuvo en ese lugar no tenía idea de que hacía allí.

─ ¿Qué estoy haciendo en el Bosque Encantado? ─se preguntaba detenidamente─ Al fin que había llegado a Arendelle, ¿por qué no me detuve ahí? ¿Por qué Elsa no escuchó mi voz cuando le grité? No tiene sentido. Un momento, aún no he matado a nadie, ¿por qué está tan tranquilo el Espectro?

Dentro de su mente, las cosas comenzaban a aclararse, como si el Espectro se calmase estando en el Bosque, casi como si esperara a algo o a alguien. Luego de nueve meses, por unos instantes sentía paz y tranquilidad. Las personas comenzaron a acercársele para saber si estaba bien, o si podían ayudar en algo, sin embargo, una ráfaga de Oscuridad se interponía en su camino y rodeaba a Swan; era la Oscuridad de Boris y Wolfgang que había desaparecido días antes de Arendelle. Emma abrió los ojos y recordó los momentos antes de ser enviada a su exilio, solo para que la Oscuridad entrara en su cuerpo sin más reparo.

Ella gritó de dolor por el impacto y sintió cada parte de su cuerpo inundarse de ese nuevo poder, y los conocimientos que ambos practicantes de Magia tenían para ofrecerle, como la Alquimia y el "Toque de la Oscuridad". El cuerpo de Emma brilló y lo que quedaba de su vieja yo se desvanecía como polvo en el viento.

─Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

─Más que bien, puedo decir que, estoy completa ahora. ─Respondía Emma al voltearse y descubrirse el rostro.

Su cabello cambió de color de rubio a un blanco extraño y lo tenía recogido, su piel se tornó del mismo color y esbozaba una sonrisa más diabólica y tétrica que en anteriores ocasiones. Un punto bueno fue que no se parecía en nada a Rumple, Zoso o algún Espectro conocido anterior a ella.

Emma paralizó a varias personas y les arrancó el Corazón, a otros los convertía en insectos y los aplastaba con sus botas. Todos corrían para salvarse, pero, parecía imposible.

─ ¡Corran! ¡El Espectro volvió! ─Gritaba un aldeano antes de ser convertido en piedra.

Nadie estaba a salvo de Emma Swan, el nuevo Ser Oscuro. Ella reía como una desquiciada, complacida con lo que estaba logrando, devastó a esa aldea, y luego a otras más.

─No sé para qué quería ir a buscar a Merlín. ¡Este poder es increíble! ¡Jamás me desharé de él!

Un grupo de Guerreros llegó a socorrer a los aldeanos, pero éstos fueron atrapados por Emma, los levantó del suelo mientras determinaba la manera de exterminarlos, cuando obtuvo su respuesta y estaba a unos pasos de ejecutar a sus víctimas, un fuerte dolor en su cabeza la hizo retroceder. Dentro de su mente, escuchaba a su padre hablando con Killian diciéndole que ya la habían encontrado y que tenía que ayudarlos a llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba. No tenía idea de cómo recuperó la conexión con su padre, pero el escuchar su voz pronunciando el nombre de su Amor Verdadero siempre la hacía detenerse de lo que estaba haciendo.

─Killian… ─Repetía Emma.

El dolor era constante y agresivo para el Espectro, porque era la poca luz que quedaba dentro de ella. Por cuestiones milagrosas, recuperó el control de su cuerpo, los Guerreros la capturaron y apuñalaron.

─Matarme no será tan sencillo, ya deberían saberlo. ─Exclamaba Emma, jadeando de cansancio.

─ ¿Entonces, que sugieres hacer, Espectro? ¿Dónde está tu Daga? ¿Por qué no huyes?

─Para alivio mío y suyo, mi Daga no me acompaña en este mundo, no quiero huir, ¿no lo ves genio? Me estoy dejando capturar.

─ ¿Por qué no huirás?

─ ¡Porque no quiero! ¡Y si quieren salvarse de una vez, será mejor que me pongan en un lugar del que no pueda huir!

─La Celda de Rumplestiltskin.

─Así es. Háganlo mientras hay tiempo, no estamos lejos.

* * *

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

─Sí, ya es tiempo de hacerlo.

Snow sacó la Daga y la sostuvo en sus manos, al verla, Anna se alarmó al recordar lo ocurrido con Rumplestiltskin y el Aprendiz.

─ ¡La Daga de Rumplestiltskin! ─Decía Anna.

─No. La Daga del Espectro ─contestaba Regina─. ¿Qué estás esperando? Llámala.

─Snow, ¿te encuentras bien?

Una vez más, la madre de Emma dudó en invocarla, no se sentía preparada para ver a su hija todavía.

─No puedo hacerlo.

─ ¿No puedes, o no quieres?

─ ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú Regina?!

─ ¡Muy bien!, dame eso.

─No ─interrumpía Elsa─. Con su permiso, me gustaría tratar.

─ ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

─Porque todo este tiempo tuve un mal presentimiento. A veces, en las tardes me ponía a recordar lo que viví con ustedes, y me preguntaba si Emma se encontraba bien. Dentro de mí sabía que algo le pasaría, bueno o malo, nunca estuve segura, pero así lo sentía.

─Entonces, aquí tienes. ─Decía Snow.

─Gracias, ¿qué tengo que decir?

─Algo como: Emma Swan, yo te invoco, o algo así. ─Exclamaba Henry.

─De acuerdo, aquí voy. ¡Emma Swan! ¡Yo te invoco! ─se detuvo por un momento, observó a cada uno hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Garfio; este asintió a modo de aprobación para que continuara─ ¡Manifiéstate Ser Oscuro!

Todos en el Salón esperaron a que por fin el nuevo Espectro apareciera, mas nunca lo hizo; en su lugar, la Daga se sacudió de forma rápida e inesperada, tras esto, Elsa la dejó caer por inercia.

─Cuanto lo siento. ─Se disculpaba la Reina de Arendelle recogiendo la Daga del suelo.

─Esperen, yo sé cómo funciona esa cosa, ¿por qué Emma no apareció?

─Porque no puede. ─Pronunciaba Regina esbozando una sonrisa.

─ ¿Por qué sonríe Majestad? ─Preguntaba Anna.

─Ya sé en dónde está. Quiero decir, la Daga vibró, cosa que nunca había sucedido, ella está aquí en nuestro mundo, sin embargo, no puede venir. Y todos sabemos que hay una sola cosa en todos los Reinos además de la Daga que puede contener al Espectro.

─La Celda del Cocodrilo.

─ ¡Punto para el Capitán Delineador!

─Solo hay algo que no entiendo, hace unos años, Emma y su madre destruyeron la Celda con la tinta. ¿Quién pudo haberla reconstruido?

─Eso no importa, ya pronto lo descubriremos.

─Regina tiene razón, tenemos que irnos ya.

─Con el debido respeto que ustedes me merecen ─decía Elsa─, pero creo que no deben apresurarse, ya saben dónde está, ¿por qué no descansan esta noche y temprano emprenden el viaje?

─Lo siento, pero ya no quiero esperar.

─Además, puedo teletransportarnos dentro de su Celda.

─Háganlo mañana, perdón si insisto, pero aquí hay tres personas que se nota que no han dormido bien en meses.

─Hay que quedarnos, de todos modos, Elsa tiene razón.

La Reina accedió a las peticiones de su hijo y se quedaron esa noche; Elsa mandó arreglar unas habitaciones para sus huéspedes antes de la cena.

─Bien, Elsa; ahora les toca a ustedes. ¿Qué les pasó en todo este tiempo?

─Pues, han sido muchas cosas.

─Antes de eso, quería preguntarle algo Majestad.

─Dime, Ariel, ¿verdad?

─Así es. No es mucho, pero todavía tengo curiosidad, ¿ustedes no han escuchado un rumor sobre un Demonio Arranca Corazones?

Anna y Elsa se miraron y comenzaron a reírse al escuchar la palabra "Demonio".

─ ¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Cuál es la gracia?

─Lo sentimos, pero las personas me han llamado Monstruo, mas no Demonio. ─Decía Elsa riendo nerviosamente.

En ese momento, la Reina comenzó a jugar con sus manos debido a su nerviosismo. Regina la miró atentamente hasta que notó en el dorso de su mano derecha una Marca peculiar.

─Elsa, ¿qué rayos estuviste haciendo?

─ ¿Por qué?

─Déjame ver tu mano.

Elsa obedeció y extendió su mano derecha, Regina revisó la Marca detenidamente y cuando supo que era, esbozó una rara sonrisa.

─ ¿Hay algún problema? ─Decía Arvid.

─No, es solo que, nunca creí que alguien como ella fuera capaz de hacer estas cosas.

─Explícate, Regina.

─Mejor se los muestro.

Regina se descubrió la muñeca derecha y dejó que ellos vieran la misma Marca que la de la Reina, la única diferencia era que la Marca de Elsa tenía unos pequeños picos y a lo lejos parecía un copo de nieve retorcido.

─Creo que será mejor que les cuentes lo que pasó, Els.

─Tienes razón, Arvid. Hace unos meses, vivimos un acontecimiento no muy grato, en el cual yo fui una de las causantes de tanta pena.

─Elsa…

─Antes de que digas algo Anna, déjame contarles todo lo que pasó.

Elsa, Anna, Arvid y Kristoff les contaron lo ocurrido en Northdale, el secuestro de Elsa y el genocidio de la Aldea de las Colinas, les contaron cada detalle, hasta lo que tuvieron que hacer para salvar a Elsa y descongelar su Corazón.

─Y creímos que esa Marca era por el hechizo de Boris. ─Agregaba Anna.

─Esa es la Marca de los Malditos. Es la Marca que estaba en el Libro que Bella nos enseñó, Henry.

─ ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?

─No creí que tuviese algo que ver con ese "Demonio", además no estoy orgullosa de eso. Verán, esa Marca aparece la primera vez que le arrancas el Corazón a una persona y lo destrozas con tus propias manos, y no. No se borra. No importa que tu Corazón haya sido purificado hasta dejarlo como un lienzo en blanco, o todo lo bueno que hagas o las vidas que salves, esa Marca es un recordatorio permanente de las cosas atroces y horribles de las que eres capaz. Normalmente sale en la muñeca derecha, pero creo que en un Ser de Hielo es diferente.

─No lo entiendo, yo le arranqué el Corazón a Doc y lo maté en ese Universo Alterno, ¿por qué no la tengo yo?

─Porque Henry deshizo todo lo que creó el Autor, fue por eso, en cambio con Elsa, aunque estuvo hechizada, una parte de ella deseaba esto. ¡Felicidades Elsa! Acabas de entrar a un grupo selecto de personas que poseen la Marca de los que no tienen Corazón, como la conocen algunos.

La Reina de Arendelle rió nerviosamente por la expresión de Regina.

─Majestad, la cena está servida.

─Vengan, es la hora.

Después de la cena, la Familia Real los llevó a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones; Anna y Kristoff llevaron a Snow, Charming, Regina y Henry a sus habitaciones. Elsa y Arvid hicieron lo mismo con Ariel y Garfio. Mientras Anna y Kristoff los llevaban al Ala Este, Elsa los dejaba en sus antiguas habitaciones.

─ ¡Aquí están! Las mejores habitaciones del Castillo. ─Bromeaba Elsa.

Ariel abría la puerta y entraba al cuarto; por su parte, Elsa entró con Killian a la habitación para hablar con él, mientras Arvid, se quedaba esperando afuera.

─Toda tuya Killian.

─No me lo tomes a mal, pero es un poco fría.

─Lo sé, creo que eso fue mi culpa.

─ ¿Esta era tu habitación?

─Sí.

─ ¿Por qué la abandonaste?

─Era tiempo de pasar la página y salir adelante.

─Eso suena genial.

Elsa notó la tristeza en las palabras del Pirata, y poco a poco comenzó a unir los puntos al verlo caminar hacia la ventana.

─Puedo ver que sí averiguaste lo que Emma siente por ti.

─Sí. ─Respondía Killian con un hilo de voz.

─En verdad te ama, y tú la amas a ella.

─Así es, solo que no entiendo por qué me dijo que me amaba segundos antes de desaparecer.

─Tal vez porque tenía miedo.

─ ¿De qué?

─No lo sé, deberías preguntarle cuando la veas. No te preocupes, Arvid también me declaró su Amor al final y eso fue lo que me salvó, y lo hizo así porque su vida fue muy difícil y tenía miedo de decirlo, por miedo a perderme.

─Desde que ella se marchó, he sido un idiota, en vez de quedarme por ella decidí huir, por miedo, dolor, la verdad no lo sé.

─Si ella te ama, lo entenderá, créeme.

─Gracias Elsa, y ¿no quieres venir?

─ ¿Yo?

─Sí, ¿no querías verla de nuevo?

─Claro que quiero, pero no puedo dejar solo mi Reino, siempre que lo hago, pasan cosas locas. Además, ella los necesita más a ustedes que a mí.

─Estoy seguro de que tu amable Consejero se podría hacer cargo. Te propongo esto; ven con nosotros y si algo pasa, le pedimos a Regina que te envíe de vuelta aquí, ¿te parece?

─Lo pensaré esta noche, descansa Killian. ─Exclamaba la Reina saliendo de la habitación.

─Tú igual Elsa.

─Arvid, una pregunta.

─Dime.

─Si yo me llegase a ausentar por un tiempo, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que tú y Siegfried no se maten?

─ ¿A dónde vas?

─Killian me ha invitado por así decirlo para buscar a Emma en el Bosque Encantado.

─ ¿Aceptarás?

─No tengo idea. Quiero verla, y tal vez, si puedo ayudar aunque sea un poco para que vuelva a ser la misma de antes lo haré, pero no quiero irme dejando esto hecho un desastre.

─Anna ya se ha quedado a cargo de Arendelle, habla con ella y si ella accede, yo no tendré ningún problema en comportarme, si logra que Siegfried lo haga.

─Gracias Arvid.

─No hay nada que agradecer, Majestad.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Anna y Kristoff, cinco minutos después la Princesa había accedido a la petición, solo con la condición de que volviera pronto. Dicho esto se fueron a dormir por fin.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, todos, incluida Elsa subían al Barco que sería transportado por Regina al Puerto del Bosque y de ahí desplazarse a la Celda de Rumplestiltskin. La antigua Reina Malvada usó su poder y el Jolly Roger desapareció de Arendelle para reaparecer en el lugar antes mencionado, al llegar notaron una gran alarma y confusión de parte de los pocos habitantes que aún seguían ahí.

─Majestad, Princesa. El Espectro ha vuelto. ─Decía un aldeano.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué están tan seguros?

─Porque lo vimos, pero no era Rumplestiltskin, era una chica.

─ ¿Cómo lucía? ─Preguntaba Snow rápidamente.

─No le vi el rostro, llevaba un vestido negro y una capa del mismo color. Hace un mes llegó a una de las aldeas que estaban cerca del Bosque Infinito, comenzó a atacarlos a todos y de un momento a otro se detuvo y se la llevaron a la Celda de Rumplestiltskin.

─Y por lo que sabemos, todavía está ahí.

─ ¿Aún funciona esa cosa?

─Dicen que la arreglaron, pero no se sabe quién fue.

─Vámonos, tenemos que conseguir caballos.

Snow les pidió a los aldeanos unos animales para ir a la Celda del Espectro, ellos les proporcionaron seis caballos palominos, corceles sumamente raros en ese lugar. Una vez que cada uno subió a su corcel y Henry al de su madre, emprendieron el camino a aquel sitio.

─Regina, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

─ ¿Qué sucede Elsa?

─No es nada, es sólo que, quería saber, ¿cómo es que usas tu habilidad para teletransportarte?

─ ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

─Es que Anna me preguntó esta mañana si podía hacerlo, por si algo pasaba y tenía que regresar rápido a casa y si tú no pudieras devolverme, aunque no estoy segura de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

─No es tan difícil.

─Pero, yo pude hacerlo por el hechizo, creo que me hizo más fuerte.

─Hizo que aceptaras tus poderes por completo, por eso fue que pudiste hacerlo. Mira, cuando quieras teletransportarte, tienes que pensar en el lugar o en la persona a la que deseas ver, una vez que lo hayas hecho, solo déjate llevar y tus poderes harán el resto.

─Lo intentaré, muchas gracias Regina.

─De nada, ¿de qué color es?

─ ¿Qué?

─Tu humo.

─La primera vez, fue nieve, igual que Ingrid.

─Ya veo, pues, en el futuro lo descubrirás.

Tras horas de cabalgata tranquila, al medio día llegaron a la entrada de la Celda y bajaron de sus caballos.

─ ¡Atrás Majestades! No hay nada para ustedes en este lugar.

─ ¿De qué hablas? Nos dijeron que aquí estaba el Espectro. ─Respondía David.

─Precisamente. Es por eso que se los digo, porque aquí solo está un Monstruo.

─Ese Monstruo como tú la llamas, es nuestra hija. ─Contestaba Charming, enfadado por la manera en la que se dirigió el Guardia a Emma.

─No importa que ella sea una Princesa, eso no borra todo lo que ha hecho desde que puso un pie en el Bosque Encantado.

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo? ─Preguntaba Garfio.

─Acompáñenme.

─Elsa, Ariel. Por favor cuiden a Henry.

Regina, Charming, Garfio y Snow siguieron al Guardia a un Cementerio improvisado que habían creado un mes antes.

─Su…, hija, asesinó a todas estas personas hace un mes. Les arrancó el Corazón a la gran mayoría, a otros los asfixió y al resto les rompió el cuello o los mató con sus propias armas, y miren allá. A él lo asesinó esta mañana, arrancándole el Corazón también.

Emma había matado a todas esas personas; era lo único que podían entender. Sus miradas de asombro, las bocas abiertas y la falta de palabras para justificarla por sus acciones eran obvias, y algo era más que obvio; Emma había sucumbido a la Oscuridad.

─Queremos verla.

─No puedo hacerlo, es un peligro.

─ ¡No fue una petición! ─Gritaba Garfio.

─Si no quieren acompañar al resto de estas personas en el Cementerio, les sugiero que nos dejen entrar. Ahora. ─Exclamaba Regina.

Regresaron a la entrada y el Guardia les permitió pasar, así fue como Ariel se quedó afuera para esperarlos y los demás entraron. Todo estaba bastante húmedo y oscuro, Killian y David caminaban a los lados con una antorcha en la mano cada uno, así Henry, Snow y Elsa lo hacían en medio de ellos. Se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de la Celda, esta se veía muy sola, y a pesar de que era mediodía, no alcanzaban a distinguir a ninguna persona ahí dentro. Tras unos instantes, Snow por fin sacó la Daga, la puso frente a ella, y pronunció el nombre de su hija tres veces. La Daga del Espectro volvió a vibrar y una voz diminuta se escuchó desde la Celda.

─Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan… ¿estás segura de que la quieres ya?

─ ¿Emma? ¿Eres tú?

─Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no. Tal vez sea el Espectro, o un Cisne muerto.

─ ¿Qué rayos te pasa Emma? ─Preguntaba Regina.

─ ¿Qué sucede Majestad? ¿No le gusta lo que ve? ─Preguntaba Emma acercándose a los barrotes.

Al ver a Emma con su nuevo aspecto, la gran mayoría no pudo ocultar su expresión, era algo nuevo que no creían ver jamás.

Snow derramó una lágrima, David la miraba boquiabierto aún sin creer nada de lo que veían sus ojos, Elsa la miraba de pies a cabeza, Henry demostraba tristeza en sus ojos y Killian un profundo dolor. Regina, a pesar de que su expresión facial cambió al ver al Espectro, trató de no demostrarlo.

─ ¡Grandioso! Ahora te volviste loca. ─Exclamaba la Reina.

─La Oscuridad es una locura, ya deberías saberlo.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ─Preguntaba Elsa.

─Oh Elsa, pasaron tantas cosas desde que regresaste a tu Reino, pero debo agradecerte.

─ ¿A mí? ¿Puedo saber la razón?

─Simple, porque de no ser por ti, no habría asesinado a tantas personas hace un mes.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

─Gracias a que ustedes derrotaron a esos Hechiceros, tuve más poder. Esa Oscuridad extra era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme completa al fin.

─No…

─Sí.

─Mamá, muéstrame tu muñeca derecha.

─ ¿Para qué Henry?

─Por favor, sólo hazlo.

Emma le enseñó su muñeca y con ella la Marca de los Malditos, cosa que confirmaba los rumores que Ariel escuchó en sus viajes.

─Entonces, es verdad. Tú eras el Demonio Arranca Corazones.

─ ¿Así me llamaban?

─No. No lo eres. Yo te conozco y sé que no eres así. ─Decía Snow.

─ ¿Hablas en serio? Pues dime. ¿Quién soy?

La antigua Salvadora caminó hasta la dirección en donde se encontraba su madre para mirarla directamente a los ojos y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

─Sé que ya eres un poco grande para esto pero, ¿quieres oír una historia?

─ ¿Por qué no? ─decía Emma encogiéndose de hombros─, como verás; tengo mucho tiempo de sobra.

─Escucha atentamente Emma, estoy segura que esto te gustará.

─Ya lo veremos.

─Érase una vez, un alma perdida, que fue arrastrada a una misteriosa Ciudad. Esa Ciudad necesitaba desesperadamente a una Salvadora, y tú, Emma fuiste esa Salvadora. ¿Lo recuerdas? Necesitábamos que creyeras, y lo hiciste…

Todos escuchaban atentamente la historia de Snow, incluida Emma, quien no dejaba de verla a los ojos, y Snow hacía exactamente lo mismo.

─Pero, algo ocurrió a lo largo del camino, y las interminables batallas contra las fuerzas del mal se hicieron sentir. ¿Fueron las mentiras?, ¿la pérdida?, ¿la lucha por el Amor? Lo que haya sido, algo abrió tu Corazón a las Sombras.

Emma bajó la vista, para después dirigirla a cada uno de los que estaban presentes en su prisión autoimpuesta. Al ver que su hija había perdido el interés, Snow prosiguió.

─Nadie conoce la atracción del mal mejor que yo, que he sentido su abrazo. Y ahora, estoy aquí para implorarte; Recuerda quien eres Emma Swan. Resiste la tentación. Regresa a la luz ─decía Snow con lágrimas en los ojos─. No perderé a mi hija, mi niña y mi esperanza; por la Oscuridad.

Emma sonrió para su madre y la miró a los ojos. Snow, por su parte, metió su mano dentro de la Celda y acarició la mejilla de su hija.

El Espectro sonrió malévolamente una vez más, sujetó la mano de su madre y se dispuso a arrancarle el Corazón. Todos le pidieron que se detuviera, pero solo Killian y Henry lograrían que eso pasara.

─ ¡Emma, no lo hagas! ─Suplicaba Killian.

─ ¡Mamá, por favor, detente! ─Agregaba Henry.

Emma se paró en seco antes de que su mano entrara al pecho de su madre y miró a sus dos Amores Verdaderos por un momento. Soltó a Snow y se alejó de la reja. Ella comenzó a gritar y a moverse por todos lados sujetando su cabeza con sus manos, a Elsa le vino un viejo recuerdo a la memoria al ver que a Emma le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que a ella cuando le iba a arrancar el Corazón a Anna.

─Henry, Killian, sigan hablándole, eso ayudará.

─ ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

─Porque eso funcionó conmigo, sólo inténtenlo.

─Swan, estamos contigo ─proseguía Garfio─, te amamos y estamos aquí por ti.

─Así es mamá, no tienes que seguir luchando sola, podemos ayudarte, confía en nosotros.

─No temas, no nos dañarás, eso te lo prometo. Vuelve a nosotros Emma, te lo suplico.

Ella continuó gritando de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo ante la atenta mirada de sus visitantes. Luego de unos segundos, permaneció callada, pero no bajó las manos.

─ ¿Estás bien, Emma? ─Preguntaba Elsa.

Swan se reincorporó lentamente dándoles la espalda, se apoyó en el pedazo de roca que servía como cama y cerró los ojos.

─ ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo Swan? ─Cuestionaba Regina.

─ ¿Por qué no volviste a contactarme? ─Exclamaba Snow.

─No estoy muy bien ─respondía Emma suspirando─. He estado en todos y en ningún lugar Regina. Porque no pude. Mi cabeza quiere estallar, pero algo bueno de ser inmortal es que eso no me afectará, aunque quisiera saber cómo sobreviviría sin cabeza.

─Explícate, ¿cómo es eso que en todos y en ningún lugar?

─Hace nueve meses, traté de aparecer en el límite de la Ciudad, para así salir y ponerlos a salvo del Espectro, pero la Oscuridad tenía otros planes, me envió a Oz, ahí, en el Palacio de Zelena, vi todo lo que ustedes pasaron por mi culpa, luego recordé a Merlín y decidí ir a buscar a Elsa para que me ayudara a encontrarlo. Todo salió mal y la Oscuridad se apoderó de mí, perdí el control y el mal me hizo hacer muchas cosas horribles, asesiné personas, viajé entre varios mundos, incluso al País de las Maravillas, antes de volver al Bosque Encantado, fue cuando pude hacer contacto contigo mamá, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no te lo quise decir por miedo, pero ya me había rendido. Elsa, tenías razón con lo que me dijiste cuando me detuviste de entregar mis poderes, tengo que aceptar quien soy, debo dejar de luchar con esto, porque todo esto es quien soy.

─Eso no es verdad, Emma.

─ ¡Claro que sí, Killian! Yo soy el Espectro.

─Emma sé perfectamente lo que te dije, pero no significaba esto, no significaba que te rindieras. Eres el Espectro, sí. Pero no por eso debes dejar que este te controle.

─Esto puede más que yo.

─Claro que no Amor, y lo sabes. Eres la persona más fuerte, decidida y perseverante que he conocido, me sorprende que digas eso. La gran mayoría de las personas que estamos aquí hemos sido seducidos por la Oscuridad como dijo tu madre, sabemos por lo que estás pasando, Emma, déjanos ayudarte, no tienes por qué hacerlo sola.

─Killian tiene razón, permítenos sacarte de aquí, te llevaremos a Storybrooke, tenemos la Daga, ahí no causarás daño.

─No, ustedes no van a sacarme de aquí. No pueden ni deben hacerlo ─exclamaba Emma, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor─, deben irse.

─No nos iremos sin ti.

─Por favor, váyanse y busquen a Merlín, sólo él podrá ayudarme.

─Lo buscaremos juntos, Regina, abre la reja.

─ ¡Dije que no! ─Gritó Emma al arrancarle el Corazón a su madre.

─Vaya, entonces era verdad; sí comparten un solo Corazón. Me pregunto si ambos sentirán lo mismo.

Tras decir esto, el Espectro estrujó la mitad de ese Corazón y notó que su hipótesis era correcta al ver que sus padres sufrían mucho dolor.

─Emma, basta. No quieres hacer esto. ─Exclamaba Regina.

─ ¿Ah, no? ─Replicaba Emma antes de intentar aplastarlo.

─Está bien, sí quieres.

─Váyanse de aquí. Ahora. No quiero volver a verlos cerca.

─Nos iremos, te lo prometo, pero regrésale el Corazón a tu madre.

─De acuerdo, tú ganas Regina.

Emma le regresó la mitad del Corazón a Snow y ésta retrocedió lentamente, y entre Elsa y David se la llevaron.

─Listo, y mamá; no me gustó tu historia. ─Exclamaba Emma con rostro de desagrado.

─Bien, nos iremos, y no nos volverás a ver.

─Por su bien Regina, espero que así sea.

─Vámonos Henry.

─No quiero despedirme todavía.

─Tenemos que irnos cariño, ya oíste a tu madre.

Ambos se retiraban del lugar dejando a Killian y a Emma solos.

─ ¿Qué sucede Killian?

─No me pienso rendir tan fácil contigo Swan, sabes que te amo y sabes igual que yo que tú también me amas a mí.

Ella no pronunció ni una sola palabra sólo se dedicó a mirarlo mientras éste se marchaba del lugar.

─ ¡Ah! Y Emma.

─ ¿Sí?

─Lo quieras o no. Llegó el momento de que la Salvadora, sea salvada.

Garfio siguió caminando y Emma lo vio salir de su vista al fin. Después de eso solo se sentó y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta azotarse.

─ ¿No te dijo nada más, Killian?

─No.

─ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

─Ya lo oyeron. Damas y Caballeros, todos abordo. Es la hora de buscar a Merlín.

Killian estaba frente a ellos y se veía más decidido que nunca, quería salvar a su amada, y ya sabía cómo podían hacerlo, su fe había regresado por completo, ya que tenía una nueva cosa porque luchar: su Final Feliz. A diferencia del pasado, su Final Feliz ya no era solo Emma, sino ser feliz a su lado y traerla de regreso con todos los que la amaban en este mundo más que cualquier cosa, aquellos que estaban dispuestos hasta dar su vida por Emma Swan.

Killian Jones tenía una nueva misión; ser el Salvador, de la Salvadora.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Por fin! Una semana después logré terminarlo.**

 **Esto ha sido todo de esta historia, salieron esos últimos capítulos de pura suerte XD jaja**

 **En fin, existieron muchas fuentes de inspiración para escribir esto; como fue un fanfic que se llamaba "Measure of a Man" (que lamentablemente ya no está), ambos trailers de la quinta temporada, y mi gran amiga Merari (quién me ayudó a definir la narrativa de la historia), Señito! Esto es para ti jaja**

 **Le quiero dedicar este Fic a mi lector número uno también. Gracias por tus reviews que me dan pila para seguir adelante ;)**

 **Bueno pues sin más que agregar, gracias a todos los que lean esto, y pues; ¡a disfrutar de la Quinta Temporada!**


End file.
